


'Friends to Family'

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Single parent Dr Blair Sandburg has finally met the sentinel of his dreams, but realises that developing a lasting relationship isn’t going to be straight forward given his family commitments and society’s expectations.  However, he is more than willing to try, knowing that his sentinel, Detective Jim Ellison, is on the same page.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	'Friends to Family'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patt (PattRose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/gifts).



> This is a continuation of a sweet story written by PattRose as a gift for me. Entitled ‘I Got My Mind Set on You’, it can be found at https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590308 and should ideally be read first. This sequel is also a ‘thank you’ for her unstinting support and friendship, and for supplying me with so many stimulating plot bunnies!   
> Enjoy, and thank you again, my friend, for encouraging me to keep writing about our favourite boys. :)  
> Kate x

**Chapter 1: Facing Facts:**   


“Are you sure this is a good idea right now? I mean, don’t get me wrong, man. I really want to help you, you know that! But maybe your captain won’t be amenable today. He sounds bad-tempered…” 

Jim shook his head in fond exasperation as he grinned down at the smaller man bouncing nervously at his side. He had already figured out that his new friend and saviour of his sanity, Dr Blair Sandburg, was an endearingly complex character. Unassuming, unconsciously attractive, highly intelligent, loyal and loving, yet he had little in the way of self-esteem despite his many accomplishments, and could be thrown for the most unexpected and apparently unremarkable of reasons. However, Jim had every confidence in his companion’s integrity and innate courage once his formidable intellect came to the fore, and he was happy to offer his support. 

“It’ll be fine, Chief,” he replied soothingly, “I’m sure of it. Simon’s bark is far worse than his bite however it sounds from out here, and I think of him as a good friend as well as my boss. Hell, if he wasn’t such a good friend, he’d have kicked my ass out of Major Crimes weeks ago on account of my erratic behaviour. Any other captain wouldn’t have cut me as much slack, even if he did eventually have to sign me off on medical grounds. It wasn’t because he wanted to, I’m sure.” 

Blair smiled up at him, not completely reassured, but willing to take Jim’s word for it. He truly did want to help Jim and put his own case for being allowed to back him up; unofficially if necessary; but he doubted his own ability to convince a tough, prosaic police captain that he knew what he was talking about. That he really could explain Jim’s strange symptoms as nothing more sinister than a natural genetic variation that gifted the man with greatly enhanced senses. Blair might be an excellent and highly respected teacher in the rarefied atmosphere of Rainier University, but this was different. This was the ‘real world’, so to speak, where academic theory had little use unless backed up by quantifiable and useful results. 

And past experience had taught him only too well what negative reactions his small stature and unconventional appearance often conjured up amongst the more narrow-minded at first acquaintance; it never occurring to him that such reactions were more often than not the result of jealousy pure and simple. 

Realising that he was doing himself no favours by analysing his current anxiety, he forced himself to relax as best he could and find his centre. He could do this. He could. For Jim’s sake, he could. 

“OK, Jim. I’m ready, man. Let’s see if Captain Banks can see us now. Before I change my mind!” he added with a self-deprecating chuckle. 

“You got it, Chief. And thanks, babe,” Jim added sincerely in an undertone in order to avoid curious ears. “Whatever the outcome, I’m grateful to you for doing this for me. For believing in me.” 

The look he received was all the thanks he needed as Blair’s expression softened into pure affection and admiration. What he had done to deserve such a devoted friend was beyond him, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. Perhaps they both deserved a bit of luck in love at last. 

Game face back in place, he squeezed Sandburg’s shoulder comfortingly, then squared his own shoulders as he knocked on Captain Banks’ office door. Time to beard the lion in his den, and hope that Simon was in an accommodating frame of mind after all.  


\-------------------------------  


Some time later, Simon Banks sat back and regarded the mismatched couple seated before him, a grim and thoughtful expression on his face. To be sure, if it had been anyone but Ellison making such incredible claims he would already have laughed the pair out of his office, but this was Jim. A man he now considered to be a friend as much as a subordinate. Ever since Ellison had transferred to his unit, he had seen through the ‘Ellison ‘tude’ to the man beneath. Short-tempered and taciturn to be sure, but also loyal, honourable and a great detective. Until those weird senses kicked in, anyhow. 

And now it would appear that this strange little hippy character claimed to be able to not only explain the whole deal, but had also offered to help out. So, was he to be trusted? Time to find out. 

“So, er…Dr Sandburg. Let me get this straight. You’re saying that Jim here is one of these sentinels, huh? That his sensory spikes are a result of his ‘super senses’ being overloaded. And those trips off to la-la land are because he’s concentrating too much on one of them. Do you really expect me to believe that?” he growled, his face a mask of scepticism. 

However, far from being discouraged, the young man sat forward, his manner earnest as his almost too pretty face conveyed his conviction. 

“Yes, Captain Banks, that’s exactly what I’m saying, sir! Jim’s not a freak of nature, or Superman, and his senses could be amazing in his role as a protector and guardian. But because they’re so new to him, he just needs to learn to control them. Which is only through practice, like any other ability. 

“And if he has the right backup from someone who understands what he’s going through. Who can help him control them and use them to his advantage.” 

“Someone like, say, you for instance?” Simon replied, his tone more than a little disparaging. 

“Yes sir. Like me,” Blair answered determinedly. “If you’ll just give me a chance, I can help!” 

While this exchange was taking place, Jim looked on with no little concern. He wasn’t too happy about being discussed like this, but knew that Blair had Jim’s best interests at heart. And if anyone was going to persuade his captain to believe in his new ‘gift’, then it would be Blair. 

However, he decided abruptly that it was time he stated his own case, and if he had to perform tricks like in a dog and pony show to prove it, he’d do it. 

Reaching over, he gripped Blair’s knee, smiling somewhat sardonically into the quizzical gaze that immediately turned to him. 

Instantly contrite, Blair murmured, “Oh, man! I’m sorry! That was so rude of me, talking over and about you like that. I didn’t mean to belittle you, honest!” 

“It’s fine, Blair. Don’t worry about it. I know you’re only thinking of my welfare, is all. But I think at this point that perhaps the captain might like a practical demonstration or two, don’t you?” 

Blair offered him a slightly worried grin. “If you’re sure, Jim, then yes, let’s do it!” 

Feeling decidedly self-conscious, nevertheless Jim did a few demonstrations which he and Blair had already practiced, at the completion of which they could tell that Simon was impressed despite himself. He might not like what he had already referred to as ‘Sentinel Voodoo bullshit’, but it was obvious that he was prepared to cut Jim some slack, especially if it benefitted the unit. However, he still wasn’t happy with the idea of letting some civilian ride along with his best detective, especially one who looked like a flaky wannabe flower child. 

Regarding the pair speculatively, he mused, “OK, Jim. Dr Sandburg. Let’s say you’ve convinced me. You really do have these senses, and I can understand how they could well be very useful on the job. But why can’t you partner with another cop, Jim? Because at risk of sounding ungrateful, I really can’t see my way to allowing Dr Sandburg to accompany you in the field. It’s not departmental policy to put untrained civilians at risk.” 

“Two reasons, sir,” Jim replied smartly. “One, there’s no other detective I would wish to trust with this knowledge yet. It’s so new to me, I wouldn’t want it to get around any time soon until I get a real handle on it, and maybe not even then. And I sure don’t need the bad guys to get wind of it. And secondly, Blair – Dr Sandburg – and I both believe that only one person can ‘guide’ me, if you will. And that’s Dr Sandburg. We’re both convinced that a sentinel’s companion has to be compatible, and we are. Sir.” 

Simon sighed internally. Ellison truly seemed to believe his claims, and the sincerity shone in his fervent gaze, as it did in Sandburg’s also; in the smaller man’s case, coupled with something akin to adulation. So, feeling somewhat as if he’d been railroaded into complying, he reluctantly nodded. 

“OK, fine. We’ll do it your way, but only for a ninety day trial period to start with, OK? If questioned, Dr Sandburg’s reason for being here will be to collect data for a new study on the practical use of Forensic Anthropology in police procedures, as he suggested earlier, seeing as he already has his doctorate - and a Master’s, was it? - in ‘Sentinel Studies’. I’ll get him a temporary ride-along pass and we’ll take it from there. But you’ll have to sign a waiver to the effect that you understand the potential danger, Dr Sandburg? If that’s going to be a problem, we’re already done here.” 

And Blair answered immediately. “I’ll sign anything you want me to, Captain Banks. And thank you, sir, for giving me – giving us both – a chance.” 

Simon regarded him for a moment longer, praying that he wasn’t about to make a huge error of judgement. “Fair enough, Dr Sandburg. Now, why don’t you both give me some space, and get out of my office? You can start by giving Dr Sandburg a brief orientation of the department, Detective, and then tomorrow I’ll expect you both here bright and early. 

“Dismissed!”   


\-----------------------  


**Later that afternoon, Blair’s office, Rainier University:**  


Blair could barely keep the grin off his face as he fairly bounced with energy, the effort to concentrate on the pile of blue books on the desk in front of him enormous. After the excitement of the morning’s events, marking held little appeal, even though he knew that it was a necessary evil. His students needed the results sooner rather than later, so he resigned himself to begin the tedious task. But not before he treated himself to one more mug of coffee and the chance to ponder on everything that had occurred so far. 

Pouring himself a large mugful from his personal coffee machine, he sat down again and sipped the delicious brew, his eyes taking on a faraway look as he relived the momentous interview with Jim’s captain. 

In all honesty, he had been truly concerned that he wouldn’t have had what it took to convince the big man of his veracity if he hadn’t been so determined to do his utmost for Jim’s sake. Jim was the embodiment of everything Blair could have hoped to find in a modern day sentinel, even if there was no way he could have used him as a subject for a doctoral dissertation. He had given up on that notion some while ago having failed to find such a subject, and earned his PhD with another topic altogether. But even if he hadn’t, he recognised that his objectivity as regards Jim was completely blown, so it wouldn’t have been ethical anyway. Not only was Jim gifted, he was drop-dead gorgeous to boot, and even more amazingly, genuinely seemed to like Blair for himself; short-assed, long-haired, smart-mouthed, hyper-active bundle of contradictions notwithstanding. And let’s not forget the fact that Blair was a single parent also, totally devoted to his two small children, and struggling to do his best by them and hold down a responsible job too. 

But Jim genuinely seemed to love little Jacob and Jamie, as much as they had taken to him, and it did Blair’s heart good to watch how well they interacted when Jim came over to visit, which was by now on a regular basis. It might only have been a matter of days since Blair first encountered Jim in the hospital, but it already felt natural and normal, as if they had known each other for years. 

And how strange was that? Although Blair had never had any problems with alternative lifestyles – his evergreen hippy mom Naomi always insisting that it was the person, not the package which was important – he had always considered himself to be straight until now. Heck, he had been happily married for several years before Melanie had walked out on him and their children, but now all he could think of was Jim’s beautiful, buff physique and what he would like to do with it. 

However, even though Jim had professed his own attraction to Blair, they hadn’t actually progressed further than a few hugs and cuddles as yet, simply because Blair couldn’t yet get around to believing that such an Adonis as Jim could truly want him. He didn’t think Jim was lying to him, not at all, but his woeful lack of self-confidence led him to believe that it was more on account of what Blair could do for him than for Blair himself. Sad but true. 

But he was still more than happy to take what he could get for as long as it was on offer, trusting that when Jim didn’t need him anymore, he would let Blair down lightly. 

That thought sobered him up somewhat, but then his innate optimism re-emerged, and he told himself sternly to get over himself and be grateful for what he had. A satisfying career, a new friend, and two beautiful children. He was a lucky man.  


\----------------------------  


**Meanwhile, in #307, 852 Prospect:**  


Jim stood on his apartment’s balcony, enjoying the spectacular view of the marina, a cold bottle of beer in his hand. Although unconsciously aware of the scenery and distant activity, his mind was mostly on Blair, and what his own future might hold now that the young man had come through for him as far as his job in the PD was concerned. 

He couldn’t quite get over his good fortune in finding – or rather, being found – by someone who was not only a truly beautiful soul inside and out, but possibly the only one who could have helped him understand what was happening to him. For sure, without Blair’s explanation and unconditional support, Jim could well imagine what fate might have befallen him as his unruly senses got more and more out of control. A rubber room in some institution most likely, or perhaps falling into one of those ‘zone’ things and failing to wake up. He shuddered involuntarily at the very idea, and then shook himself out of such a dismal train of thought. It wasn’t going to happen now, and that was purely because of Blair. 

But could he, in all honesty, demand such a sacrifice on his behalf? Blair insisted that he wanted to be there for Jim in whatever capacity the older man required, but should Jim really take him out in the field with him? He knew that he would protect Blair to the best of his ability, but what if it wasn’t enough? What if Blair got hurt, or, the gods forbid, possibly killed? He had those two adorable children to consider as well as Jim’s welfare. 

_Enough, Ellison!_ he scolded himself roundly. _Stop with the worst-case scenario stuff already! I won’t let it happen, and I won’t let Jacob and Jamie down if I can avoid it. I just need to convince Blair that I want him – NEED him – for more than just a helpmeet and backup. I want a life with him and his kids. I want us to be a real family._

It wasn’t going to be easy, and the gods only knew how such a state of affairs would be viewed by his friends and colleagues in the PD once they were aware of it, but Jim would face that when it happened, and not before. He just needed to make sure that Blair was on the same page.  


\------------------------  


**Chapter 2: A Developing Relationship:**  


Over the ensuing days and weeks, Jim and Blair’s lives settled into a generally satisfying routine. Although Jim had yet to actually move in with Blair, both men still a little wary of such a commitment, he spent most of his evenings at Blair’s house, and not a few nights also. Jacob and Jamie had completely accepted his presence, and even asked when ‘Unky Jim’ was coming home once their Daddy had picked them up from day care. They loved it when Jim was there in time to play with them before bed, happily enjoying bath times and story times shared between him and their Daddy, and when he was able to get time off at weekends, they got into the habit of going out together whenever possible as a family, even if it was just a trip to the park or playground. It was a comfortable state of affairs that both men enjoyed, even though they were still tiptoeing around each other as far as a deeper intimacy was concerned, neither of them wanting to rock the boat just yet. When Jim stayed over, he shared Blair’s bed, but so far they were taking it slowly on account of Blair’s inexperience with male / male sex. And, truth be told, his on-going nervousness and fear of either letting Jim down or making a fool of himself. His failed marriage had done nothing to boost his confidence when it came to committed relationships, and he dreaded spoiling this one before it truly got started. 

Having said that, they both enjoyed kisses and cuddles, and Jim was gradually getting Blair accustomed to spontaneous demonstrations of affection and desire, firmly controlling his own impatience in order to go at Blair’s pace. After all, he knew how much the younger man cared for him. Blair showed him every day in so many ways. So it was incumbent on him to win over his somewhat shy soon-to-be lover in as gentle a manner as he could manage.  


\----------------------------  


As far as their partnership at the PD was concerned, it had been something of a rollercoaster ride for Blair, but an exciting one for all that. And as yet Simon had had no reason to regret his decision to let the quirky little professor ride with Jim. From almost day one, the pair had begun to successfully tackle cases which might well have been beyond normal policework, however thorough, simply through their detailed investigation and the minute quantities of telling forensic evidence Jim was able to gather which might otherwise have been overlooked. And it had to be said that Blair’s ability to think ‘outside the box’, so to speak, was already proving to be a huge advantage to the unit, and one which the other detectives were only too willing to utilise when they had the chance. 

As for Blair himself, despite his initial nervousness at being accepted at the PD and particularly into Major Crimes, it soon became obvious that Jim’s friends and colleagues were generally happy to welcome him with open arms. His cheerful enthusiasm was like a breath of fresh air to the jaded cops, and although there were those who questioned his right to be there, they mostly kept their opinions to themselves, especially since acute sentinel hearing tended to overhear the culprits at considerable distances, and no one in their right mind would tangle with an irate Detective Ellison. 

Of Jim’s closest friends and colleagues, Rafe and H were happy enough to include ‘Hairboy’ in their conversations and interactions, while Joel and Megan positively adored him. The forthright Aussie exchange officer instantly took to her ‘Sandy’, and soon considered him to be her closest friend and ally in the department. And it was fairly obvious that, had he not been so clearly attached to Jim, she would have been more than happy to lay claim to him herself. 

And it had to be said that one of the most telling reasons for Blair’s popularity was on account of his influence on Jim himself. In Blair’s company, Jim was noticeably more mellow and sociable, even though Blair was for the most part unaware of the effect he had on his friend, not having experienced the previous version of ‘hard-ass’ Ellison. The man he knew – and loved – was the one who adored and played with his kids and held Blair tenderly at night. The man he admired and was proud to help in any way he could. 

Of course they had their arguments – what partnership doesn’t? – but generally speaking the disagreements were on account of their love and protective instincts towards one another; neither of them prepared to let the other go into danger without as much backup as the other could provide. 

All in all, it was a satisfactory state of affairs, even though sometimes Blair found it hard to juggle his teaching responsibilities at Rainier, his voluntary work with Jim and his parental duty to his children. It was as well that he had seemingly endless energy levels most of the time, but when he inevitably crashed and burned on occasion, Jim was there for him, only too willing to share in child care and pampering his young partner whenever the independent young man allowed it. 

And sometimes even when he didn’t. 

However, eventually Blair reached the point where he felt able, if not entirely confident, to ask Jim if he would like to move in permanently with him and the kids. He knew that the kids wanted it. Heck, when he’d broached the subject of ‘Unky Jim’ moving in, the unbridled enthusiasm and excitement in their young voices left him in no doubt that it was the right thing to do. In fact, both Jacob and Jamie demanded that Unky Jim move in ‘right now!’, and were disappointed to find that it would take a bit longer to arrange. But Jim was more than happy with the suggestion, having wanted to do so for a while, but content to wait until his young guide and friend felt ready to commit to a deeper relationship between them. 

So it was that, within a remarkably short time, he had arranged to let his loft apartment to Megan, who was looking for a nicer place than the one she was presently living in, knowing that she would take care of the property. And if so be she decided to apply for American citizenship when her tour of duty was up, he hoped that she might eventually buy it off him, because he had no doubt that he and Blair were going to be a ‘forever’ item. 

Naturally there were more than a few raised eyebrows within the department when the news about his relocation became known, but there were surprisingly few negative comments, especially since most of their friends had been introduced to Blair’s children, and it would be a hard-hearted person indeed who wasn’t completely won over by their charms. And they only had to witness Jim’s interaction with the little ones, as well as with their father, to realise that both men and the children were more than happy with their new domestic arrangements, and what could be wrong with that?  


\-----------------------------  


It was the evening of the day that Jim moved in when Blair finally plucked up the courage to go all the way in making love with Jim at last. Jim had made it plain that he had wanted Blair for a long time now, but the younger man hadn’t had the nerve to allow it in case he was making a huge mistake. He obviously hadn’t been good enough for Melanie, so how could he possibly satisfy Jim’s needs? But Jim had been so patient with him. So loving, in fact, that he finally began to believe that perhaps he was worthy after all; and not just as a guide. And now Jim had moved in with him and the kids, it was only right that he find out for sure exactly what form their relationship would take from now on. So it was that, once they were finally relaxing and cuddled together on the sofa; the kids in bed and Jim’s belongings unpacked and put away; Blair took a deep, calming breath and turned to face his new house mate. 

“Ah, Jim, man? Um, can I ask you something?” he began nervously, internally chastising himself for sounding like such a wuss. _Gods, he was a grown man and father! So stop sounding like a schoolkid on his first date already!_

Jim smiled into the beautiful, if worried, face, realising that Blair needed encouragement now, not teasing. He plainly wanted to ask Jim’s opinion on something of great import, and Jim hoped he could guess what it was. 

“You can ask me anything, babe,” he replied gently. “What’s gotten you so bothered, love? How can I help?” 

The loving endearments convinced Blair that Jim’s words were entirely sincere, so he swallowed hard and continued, his expression both resolute and hopeful. 

“I want you to make love to me,” he said in a rush. “I mean, if you want to, that is? You don’t have to if you’re too tired, or not in the mood…” he tailed off uncertainly. 

However, he was answered by the wide, happy grin on Jim’s face as the bigger man pulled him close, hugging him warmly and kissing the curly crown beneath his chin before murmuring into a shapely ear, “Oh, babe, you bet I do! If you’re sure, there’s nothing I’d like more. It’d be the best ‘moving in’ gift I could ever hope for! Do you mean now?” he added hopefully. 

Blair pulled back enough to see Jim’s face as he nodded a little nervously. “Yes, Jim. I’d like that. Very much.” 

With a happy laugh, Jim immediately stood and took Blair’s hand in order to lift him to his feet. Hand in hand they moved to the master bedroom, grinning like loons, their shared excitement infectious and plain to see. And once there, Jim gently turned Blair to face him. “Let me?” he asked softly, as he reached to slip the loose flannel shirt off Blair’s shoulders. 

Blair realised that Jim wanted to undress him, so nodded shyly. So far they had stripped down to their underwear at night time in deference to Blair’s diffidence and body-consciousness, but now he was committed to allowing Jim to have his way. And once Jim had completed his pleasurable task, he urged Blair to lie on the big bed while he looked his fill. And Blair was amazed to see the genuine delight on Jim’s face as he studied the slender but compact form before him. There was no way he could have faked his admiration, and Blair felt something inside him relax. 

“Your turn, Jim,” he murmured. “You’ve got way too many clothes on, man!” 

With a delighted laugh, Jim immediately stripped down, although he did take a moment to fold his clothes, to Blair’s gentle amusement. 

But then amusement turned to growing heat and desire as Jim proceeded to map and taste his smaller partner to his heart’s content. 

For Blair, the experience was incredible. Never having thought of himself as much of a catch, he had always tried to ensure that the women he bedded; and latterly, Melanie in particular; enjoyed love-making with him. To that end, he expected to do most of the work even at the expense of his own fulfilment. However, this time Jim made it perfectly clear that he was in the driving seat, and that he intended to make it as good for Blair’s first time as he possibly could. 

And what else could Blair do but let him have his way? 

Sentinel-sensitive fingers caressed and prepared Blair with utmost skill and care, such that when Jim finally entered Blair, any pain swiftly gave way to pleasure as the young man gasped in astonishment at the incredible, unexpected sensation of Jim’s cock stimulating his prostate for the first time. Astonishment which likewise soon gave way to sheer ecstasy as they climaxed together, their love and commitment cemented for life. 

In the drowsy aftermath, Blair snuggled in Jim’s arms. “I love you, man,” he murmured softly. “That was…transcendental, Jim. I never knew it could be like that. Thank you so much for taking such good care of me.” 

Jim dropped a gentle kiss on his new lover’s brow as he replied, “You’re more than welcome, babe. And thank _you_ for trusting me. I think I can honestly say that that was the best sex yet for me too, and from now it, it can only get better!” 

To which Blair heartily agreed.  


\--------------------------  


From then onwards their lovemaking progressed by leaps and bounds as Blair’s confidence grew, and he learned what Jim liked both as a man and sentinel. However, as far as they were concerned, what they did in the privacy of their bedroom was no one’s business but their own, so there was no need to ‘come out’ any time soon. Their friends and colleagues didn’t need to know exactly what level of intimacy was involved now Jim had moved in with Blair. They had soon realised that Jim had developed some sort of ‘edge’, which Blair helped him to utilise in the field, but weren’t inclined to demand a detailed explanation. As far as they were concerned, it simply made their colleague an even better detective than previously, and his steadily improving arrest and conviction rate benefitted not just Major Crimes, but the PD as a whole. Not to mention that he was a much nicer person to socialise with now, thanks to the influence of his popular and devoted companion. 

Therefore, to their way of thinking, if it was sensible and convenient for Jim and Blair to live together, even at a more intimate level than householder and house mate, then ‘Don’t ask’, don’t tell’ was the preferred order of the day. And that satisfactory status quo continued as the weeks passed, so that perhaps Jim and Blair could be forgiven in thinking that life couldn’t get any better. 

But unfortunately for them both, they couldn’t have been more wrong.  


\------------------------------  


**Chapter 3: Disruption and Distress:**  


It had been some months since Jim and Blair became a committed couple in all ways, and their partnership at the PD had continued to go from strength to strength. Simon was already making noises about putting Jim’s name forward for the annual ‘Cop of the Year’ award; something to which his detective was vehemently opposed, unless it made provision for recognising Blair’s role in their successes, that was. 

On the home front, Jacob and Jamie continued to thrive, totally accepting Jim’s presence in their lives, and plainly adoring him almost as much as their Daddy. Indeed, their day carers were of the opinion that the children were two of the most delightful and well-adjusted of their charges, and were happy to share that information with Blair and Jim. 

However, it was becoming increasingly obvious that Blair was beginning to suffer from the sheer amount of time and energy he threw into both partnering Jim at the PD, maintaining his teaching role at the U and his determination to be there for his children as much as a working parent could manage. Something had to give, and Jim was growing concerned for his lover’s health, feeling increasingly guilty for the level of effort Blair insisted on putting into supporting his sentinel. 

Nevertheless, Blair also insisted that it was something he felt obliged to do – for the best of reasons – if he was to take his role as ‘guide’ and companion to his sentinel seriously. For sure, he still enjoyed teaching, and would always study simply for the pleasure of it, but he realised that he would soon have to make a decision about what path his future career would take. 

“You see, man,” he had explained to Jim one evening, as they cuddled together on the sofa, relaxing after a gruelling day at the PD. “I know that Rainier has been a huge part of my life in Cascade, and I still enjoy academia to a certain extent, but the rollercoaster ride of working with you bears no comparison to the academic merry-go-round I’ve been living with up until I met you. I feel energised when we close a case. As if I’m really making a difference. Yes, I know that I also contribute to society when I teach – try to encourage – young minds to learn, grow and develop, but it’s not the same for me anymore. I love what we do together, Jim, and I think I’m ready to make an informed choice. Can I tell you what I believe?” 

Jim smiled encouragingly as he gave his armful a quick but comforting squeeze. He still felt guilty at having put Blair in this position, but he realised by now that his lover was completely genuine when he insisted that he didn’t feel coerced in any way. And if it was what Blair wanted, whatever path he chose, it was up to Jim to support him in it as Blair supported Jim. 

“You can tell me anything, babe, you know that!” he murmured affectionately. “As long as you’re happy, then so am I. What have you decided, lover?” 

Blair beamed at him; his eyes alight with joy and love. “OK, then, lover, this is what I’d like to do. 

“I have decided to resign my full-time teaching position at Rainier. It’s too much to try and keep up with all the other responsibilities it involves, and I hate to feel as if I’m slacking. So anyway, I talked to Eli about it, and he agreed. He said that he’d be sorry to see me go, but that as long as I’m willing to do a few ad hoc lectures and tutorials when I have time, he understands and approves of my decision.” 

Jim had met Eli – Dr Eli Stoddard, that was. A world–renowned anthropologist and ever Blair’s hero, friend and mentor, Jim had been very impressed by the astute but unpretentious and affable man. If Eli approved of Blair’s choice, then he should also take it seriously. 

“OK, babe. So you’ve run this past Eli, and he agrees. But what do you intend to do instead, Blair? I’m guessing that you have something definite in mind.” 

Blair nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, Jim I do. It just needs your approval, then I can go ahead. I didn’t mean to go behind your back, man, but I wanted to make sure I had something concrete to show you before running it past you. You see, as you know, I finished that paper on the practical application of Forensic Anthropology after all, and it’s already been published in several journals. It’s had some good reviews, and came to the attention of the Chief of Police and the Commissioner too. And I think that Simon might have had something to do with that!” he added with a knowing grin. “Anyhow, they both agreed that it would be of benefit to Cascade PD to create an official civilian consultancy position, just as several other police departments in other states have done already, and approached me to see if I’d be interested. So not only would I receive a decent salary, but I would be there for you whenever you needed me, just like now, but on a permanent basis. What do you think?” 

As Jim gazed into his lover’s wide blue eyes; the young man’s earnest but slightly anxious expression touching him deeply; he was filled with awe and love for Blair. It was an amazing offer, clearly made with absolute sincerity, and he couldn’t believe his luck in being the recipient of such a demonstration of devotion. 

“I don’t know what to say, babe,” he finally managed to whisper. “If it’s truly what you want, then I couldn’t be happier. I’ve been so worried about how stretched you’ve been, trying to cover all bases in a busy schedule, and selfish although it may seem, I have to admit that the thought of having you with me officially at the PD is better than anything I could have ever hoped for. 

“Yes, I realise that you’ll have to share your expertise with other departments as necessary, but we’ll still see far more of each other, and be able to work together with far greater ease. 

“But I do admit also that I worry about you, babe. I’ll do my very best to keep protecting you as much as I can, but it’s still a dangerous job. I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you, and you were hurt.” 

To which Blair replied promptly, “Same as I’d feel about you too, lover. I can’t say I’m blasé about the danger aspect of our partnership, but I accept it. And I welcome the opportunity to be an official partner and guide to my lover and sentinel, Jim. It was what we were meant to do, and I’m glad to commit to it. What do you say? Can I go ahead and accept it?” 

Jim’s response was physical rather than verbal at that point, pulling his beloved guide in for a deep, worshipful kiss. Never had he had someone do anything like this for him. He couldn’t understand why, and certainly didn’t feel worthy of it, but he would accept it simply because it was what Blair wanted, and what Blair wanted, he wanted too. With all his heart.  


\--------------------------  


**Several days later, at Jim and Blair’s home:**  


“Thanks so much for agreeing to do this at such short notice, Megs.” Blair addressed his friend a little anxiously as he watched the tall brunette settle herself on the sofa. The Aussie Inspector had willingly agreed to step in to babysit for Jim and Blair when they had received an invitation from Eli to attend an informal get-together at Rainier. It wasn’t an official leaving ‘do’ for Blair yet, as he had only just handed in his resignation, but his popularity amongst his students and colleagues meant that they wanted to see as much of him socially as possible while they still could. 

“No worries, Sandy,” Megan replied with a cheery grin. “I’m glad to do it, love. I really enjoy your kids’ company, so if they wake up I’ll be happy to entertain them. You two go and enjoy yourselves while you can. You deserve a bit of fun.” 

Both Jim and Blair smiled at her, truly appreciating her good-natured attitude. They knew that Jacob and Jamie wouldn’t have a problem with having her keep an eye on them for a while, since they knew she was only too happy to play with them and tell them stories until they fell asleep again, secure in her presence. 

“Well, OK then, and thanks again, Megs. Help yourself to whatever you want from the fridge, and I hope that the kids won’t bother you too much. We shouldn’t be that late,” Blair said, grinning up at his bigger partner. “We both have to go in to the office in the morning to finish off the paperwork in the Brinkstead case, so neither of us can afford to get wasted!” 

“That’s true,” Jim added with a smile. “But if you need us for anything, we’ll both keep our cell phones on. Have fun!” 

“You too!” Megs snickered with a friendly, dismissive wave. “Go! Enjoy!” 

They took her at her word and left the house, already looking forward to their unexpected night out. Whereas Jim sometimes found some of Blair’s older colleagues at more formal academic occasions to be more than a little dry and pompous, he enjoyed the more convivial atmosphere of spontaneous gatherings amongst the younger element, especially as they went out of their way to make him feel welcome as Blair’s SO. 

Having arrived at the chosen venue - a popular bar close by the university campus - they found that the party was already in full swing. A mixed collection of Blair’s fellow professors, plus several TAs and grad students was presided over by Eli himself. The friendly, noisy group welcomed Blair and Jim into their midst, while Eli, who was in an expansive, ebullient mood, entertained them with anecdotes of his most recent expedition to Borneo. Time seemed to fly by in the congenial atmosphere, with both Jim and Blair enjoying themselves immensely, circulating happily amongst the gathering until eventually Blair found himself wilting, and Jim immediately appeared at his side. 

“You OK, babe?” he murmured. “You’re looking a bit the worse for wear,” he continued, but with a gentle smile to show his lover that there was no condemnation meant. 

Blair smiled up at him, his own grin reassuring Jim that no offence was taken. “I’m OK, man, but I think I’ve had enough. It’s been good fun, but I know we need to be on top of our game tomorrow, so I think it’s time we called it a night. But I have to say that I’m pretty sure that any formal send-off I might be given won’t be anything like as much fun!” 

“You’re probably right, babe,” Jim agreed. “So, we’ll just say our goodbyes, and get out of here, OK? I suspect Megs will be glad enough to be relieved of her babysitting duty also, however much she says she enjoys it!” 

So saying, the two men made their farewells, thanking their friends sincerely for the party and the camaraderie before leaving to make their way to Jim’s truck, their arms wrapped around each other’s waists as they eagerly anticipated going home to enjoy a relaxing cuddle in bed. 

Blair settled in the passenger seat, exchanging a tired but contented smile with Jim. However, even as Jim reached over to turn the key in the ignition, the cell phone in Blair’s pocket rang. Pulling the instrument out, Blair peered at it in puzzlement, wondering who could be calling him at this time of night. Unless there was some problem with the kids! Immediately his heart-rate sped up as his anxiety kicked in, and he was barely aware of Jim’s hand squeezing his knee supportively as he tried to make out the caller ID. 

Seeing that the caller was indeed Megan, he answered urgently, “Megs? It’s Blair. Are you OK, honey? The kids?” 

Megan was quick to try and put his mind at ease, in that respect at least. “It’s OK, Sandy, love. They’re fine, and so am I. They’re sound asleep, so no worries there. But there is some sheila here to see you, so I wanted you and Jimbo to be prepared. She says her name’s Melanie Carter, and she’s not in the best of moods….” 

To say that Blair was shocked would be an understatement, and Jim, who had listened in unashamedly to the brief conversation, immediately reached over to pull his now trembling lover to his side as soon as Blair had terminated the call. 

“Easy, babe,” he murmured consolingly. “It’s OK, babe. Whatever she wants, we’ll deal with it, _together,_ OK? I’m here for you, kiddo, you know it. Trust me, Blair.” 

After a few moments he felt Blair relax minutely, and take a few deep, calming breaths. His lover looked up to meet his concerned gaze, his expression bleak but grateful. “Thanks, Jim,” he said feelingly, his voice rough with emotion. “I do trust you, man, and thanks for being so supportive. But I’m scared, Jim. Why is she here now? What does she want? She said she wanted nothing more to do with me or the kids! I don’t understand!” he finished plaintively. 

“Well, the sooner we get home, the sooner we’ll find out, babe,” Jim replied firmly. “But whatever it is, I won’t let her hurt you. _Any_ of you!” 

And Blair had no option but to believe in him and be comforted with that thought. The alternative didn’t bear thinking of.  


\-------------------------  


**Chapter 4: An Unexpected Threat:**  


**Earlier that evening:**  


Megan settled herself on the sofa with a mug of fresh coffee, a smile on her face as she reached for the TV remote. She had just peeked in on the kids, and they were both fast asleep, looking totally angelic. Jacob was snuggled up to a large, well-loved teddy bear, his cosy Spiderman sleepsuit making him look adorably cuddlesome. On the other hand, Jamie was lying on her back, her arms flung uninhibitedly above her head; the position echoing the natural flamboyance she exhibited in her waking hours. Shaking her head fondly at the sight, Megan withdrew quietly, feeling just a small pang of longing for a child of her own. 

Returning to the kitchen, Megan had poured herself a cup of coffee, and spent a few moments wandering around the place, her cop instinct automatically compelling her to make sure everything was safe and secure. 

Having finished her tour, she returned to the sofa, pondering on the suitability of the property. She really liked Blair’s house, she decided. It was an older property in a quiet neighbourhood. Not overly large, but big enough, with three bedrooms, a study and a decent sized, safely enclosed back yard for the kids to play in. It was very clean and tidy – no doubt due to Jimbo’s influence – but homely and welcoming for all that. All in all a great place in which the kids could grow up, loved and cherished by their two doting ‘Dads’. Or rather, Daddy and Unky Jim, and she had to chuckle fondly at that. Who’d have thought that big Jim Ellison should have turned out to be such a marshmallow after all? At least, where Sandy and his children were concerned. And she had absolutely no problem with the concept of them living together as a real couple. As far as she was concerned, as she had agreed with her friend Rhonda only the other day, they were a cute couple, and obviously made for each other. And that didn’t even take into consideration the whole ‘Sentinel / Guide’ phenomenon, of which she was probably the only one of their MCU colleagues ‘in the know’, apart from Simon. And that was only because she had taken it upon herself to look up Sandy’s Master’s thesis about tribal sentinels online, and had put two and two together. But seeing as her colleagues didn’t seem to be unduly curious about the real nature of Jimbo’s ‘edge’, she decided that it was up to him and Sandy to reveal more information if they chose to, otherwise it was no one’s business but their own, just like their domestic arrangements. 

Nodding decisively at her own conclusions, she turned on the TV, and started to search for something remotely interesting to watch, when there was a sharp knock on the front door. Instantly alert, she stood and peeked cautiously out of the small window beside the door, to see a woman standing in the light from the front porch. Whoever it was, she was shifting from foot to foot impatiently, and gazing around her rather imperiously, her demeanour not at all furtive or suspicious, so Megan decided to open the door. But only a little, and she kept the chain in place as she addressed the stranger. 

“Can I help you, ma’am? It’s a bit late to come calling,” she said firmly but quietly, in deference to the sleeping children within. 

The woman stared at her for a moment, a frown between her brows. She was pretty, but her features were marred by her ill-tempered scowl, which to Megan looked as if it was habitual. 

“I’m here to see Blair,” the woman replied curtly, her tone supercilious. “My name is Melanie Carter. Carter-Sandburg, that was, and I demand to see my children.” 

Taken completely by surprise, Megan gaped at her for a moment, then abruptly decided that she’d better let the woman come in. The last thing she needed was to have an altercation on Sandy’s doorstep, and she was confident of her own ability to protect both herself and the kids if necessary. 

“Fair enough,” she muttered as she unhooked the chain. “But Sandy’s out at the moment, and the kids are both asleep, so you’d best take a seat while I call him to let him know you’re here, OK?” 

The woman – Melanie – gave her a sharp look, then stalked into the house, gazing around her curiously as she headed straight for the sofa in the great room that Megan had just vacated. It was obvious she was familiar with the layout of the place, so as soon as she was seated, Megan withdrew to the kitchen to call Sandy on his cell, all the while keeping an eye on the other woman. 

As soon as she had made the call, she returned to the great room and sat opposite Melanie, a forced smile on her face. “He shouldn’t be long, Ms Carter. He was at the U at a social, and is on his way back now. With Jim,” she added pointedly. 

Melanie regarded her shrewdly, plainly oblivious to the significance of Megan’s last remark. Instead, she had her own agenda, and wasn’t to be distracted. 

“So, are you Blair’s current girlfriend?” she demanded, her frown deepening as she studied the woman before her. She had hoped to catch Blair alone and off balance, and this person had thrown her plans out somewhat. Especially as the woman was tall and very attractive, damn her! 

“What, me?” Megan replied with a grin. “Not that I’d mind, though, given the chance. He’s bloody cute for sure. But nah, we’re just cobbers. Best mates, see? I’m babysitting for the evening. Name’s Megan Conner. Inspector Conner, that is. We work together at the PD. With Jimbo.” 

Now Melanie was openly perplexed. “Why on earth would Blair be working at the PD? He doesn’t even like cops. He’s a teacher, not a policeman!” 

“Perhaps you should wait and ask him that yourself,” Megan answered sharply, her instinctive dislike of the woman growing by the minute, as was her affront at her snotty and patronising attitude. _How in heaven’s name could Sandy have been married to this bloody stuck-up sheila?_ she thought incredulously. She’d maybe been in the house for ten minutes or so, and Megan was itching to bitch-slap her into the middle of next week already. But she contained her temper with an effort. It wasn’t her place to intervene, although she’d willingly help out if asked. Instead, it was up to Sandy to deal with his ex, but Megan was sincerely glad that he’d have backup in the form of Jimbo. And what this bitch would make of that situation didn’t bear thinking of. 

The two women sat in a stony and uncomfortable silence for a while longer, then Megan was vastly relieved to hear Jim’s truck pull up outside. The strain of maintaining a reasonably polite expression was becoming almost painful, but she still intended to keep her cool for as long as it helped Sandy and the potentially contentious meeting. And as the front door opened, both women turned to watch Jim and Blair’s approach, noting the open distress on Blair’s face even as a grim-visaged Jim followed him closely, his hand resting supportively – and possessively – on his younger partner’s shoulder. 

Coming to a halt before his ex-wife, Blair swallowed hard, his voice rough with emotion as he addressed her brusquely. “What are you doing here, Mel? What do you want?” 

Melanie didn’t answer immediately, being completely taken aback by Blair’s attitude. It was hardly the response she had expected, recalling his generous and self-effacing treatment of her in the past. Of which, it had to be said, she had been only too willing to take advantage. No ‘Hello, Mel, how are you?’ or ‘It’s good to see you’. Instead, he looked positively dismayed, and that hulking brute behind him didn’t help matters. 

Rising to her feet, she drew herself up and forced a smile. “Why, I’ve come to see you, Blair. And my children, of course. I was hoping that we could have a nice long chat. By ourselves!” she added quietly but emphatically, shooting Jim an inimical glare. 

Blair felt totally bewildered, his thoughts and emotions in turmoil even as he tried to pull himself together. This was just so unexpected – so unwanted – and he simply didn’t seem to be able to respond in a coherent way. He was unutterably grateful for Jim’s solid presence at his back, and the warm weight of the hand resting on his shoulder, without which he was certain he would fall apart. He knew that under normal circumstances he wasn’t unduly wimpish. His unconventional upbringing had furnished him with the ability to roll with the punches – or at least, give the impression of doing so – under most circumstances, but this was so out of left field that he felt completely pole-axed. However, he was momentarily distracted by Megan appearing at his side, a worried but resolute expression on her pretty face. 

“Are you OK, Sandy, love? Do you want me to stay, or would you prefer I make myself scarce? Whatever you need, love.” 

Blair forced himself to offer her a strained smile. He so appreciated her friendship and support, as he knew Jim did also in his own way. 

“No, Megs, it’s fine. You might as well head off home, and thank you so much for sitting with the kids. I hope they didn’t bother you too much?” 

“Not at all, love, and it wouldn’t have mattered if they did. No worries. They’re great kids,” she added firmly, sending a fiercely disapproving glance towards the other woman. “But if you’re sure, then I’ll get going. See you tomorrow, Sandy, Jimbo. Take care, mates!” and she picked up her coat and purse and headed for the door. 

As soon as the door closed behind her, Melanie looked pointedly from Blair to Jim, plainly assuming that the bigger man would take the hint and leave also. It certainly never occurred to her that he could live here with her ex. And that was when Jim decided it was time he set a few things straight, in a manner of speaking, hoping that he wouldn’t upset Blair too much by taking over the conversation, since for once his normally feisty lover seemed to be totally discomfited and lost for words. 

“Ms Carter. Allow me to introduce myself,” he began, his tone icily polite. “Detective Jim Ellison, Cascade PD Major Crimes Unit. And Blair’s partner. In _all_ ways,” he added, his tone and expression leaving her in no doubt of either his sincerity or the full implication of his words. 

Melanie’s face was a picture of confusion and righteous indignation as the penny finally dropped. _My God! Blair’s living with a man! **That** way!_ she thought incredulously. _How could that have happened? He’s a **father,** for heaven’s sake! We were married for years! And if nothing else, the sex was good!_

Confusion gave way to fury as she drew herself up even more, her eyes flashing in anger as she made her decision. No way was she letting this go. She had hoped for some sort of reconciliation with Blair, even if it meant making some sort of effort to be a mother to her children. The gentle and affectionate man she had married would undoubtedly have caved in with a little persuasive pressure and taken her back. But she refused to be deterred by this…this _caveman’s_ distracting presence. She had made up her mind what she wanted, and she was prepared to fight for it. After all, since when had a gay relationship been about anything but sex? And how dare Blair think that he and his butch lover could possibly bring up two small children? 

“Fine!” she snapped. “I can see that I’m not going to get any sense out of you tonight, Blair, but I’ll call tomorrow. We need to talk, and the sooner the better, so be prepared!” And with that, she grabbed her purse and stormed out, head held high even as the rage and scorn poured off her, leaving Blair and Jim watching her departure with a mixture of relief and trepidation. 

As soon as the door closed behind her, Blair uttered a strangled sob and turned in Jim’s hold to wrap his arms tightly around Jim’s waist. Burying his face against the broad chest, he trembled violently as he tried to control his turbulent emotions. For long minutes, Jim held him close, murmuring soothing nonsense as he rubbed gentle circles on the shaking back. He was furious too, but on behalf of his lover rather than himself, and was more than willing to provide as much comfort as he could to his distraught partner. 

Eventually, Blair was able to pull back a little, and looked up somewhat sheepishly to meet Jim’s worried gaze. “I’m sorry, Jim,” he murmured apologetically, his tear-damp cheeks flushed with embarrassment at his meltdown. “You must think me such a wuss. It was just such a shock, is all. I mean, I never thought I’d ever see Mel again. Hadn’t even thought of her for a long time now, ‘cause I believed she was happy in her new life, well away from me and the kids. And we’re so comfortable together, it just feels right. I just can’t understand why she should turn up now, because for sure it won’t be for any good reason.” 

Jim shook his head sadly as he studied his lover’s melancholy expression. The red-rimmed, mournful blue eyes touched him deeply, and he felt a surge of sympathy and tenderness towards the unhappy man in his arms. Right now, all he could do was offer his comfort and support, because until they learned the true nature of Melanie Carter’s motive for returning to Cascade, Blair was sure to be riddled with doubt and fear. Fear for their relationship, and for his children. 

But one thing was an absolute certainty. Whatever the woman had in mind, Jim wasn’t going to give up anything without a fight. His lover was worth everything he could give to protect him, and that went for Jamie and Jacob too. Just let her try and get her claws into them, and she’d soon learn just what a possessive sentinel was capable of!  


\--------------------------  


The following morning, it was a sad and sorry, sleep-deprived Sandburg who shuffled around the kitchen preparing the kids’ breakfasts and packed lunches for the day. Neither he nor Jim had had much in the way of real rest the previous night, although Jim had done his best to comfort his troubled mate, holding him tenderly throughout the night and encouraging him to let go of his pain and sorrow. And Blair had taken him at his word, crying softly in his arms until he was worn out, his grief and fear for his children finally subdued by sheer exhaustion. 

Now he was still wrung out, but more in control of his emotions, although he dreaded the upcoming call from Melanie. Common sense told him that he and Jim could probably deal with any demands she might make, and he was determined not to give in to her. However, the distress and upheaval in such a fraught situation undoubtedly had the potential to be desperately upsetting for all involved. Jamie and Jacob had to be protected at all costs, and he just had to believe in Jim’s assertion that their partnership was strong enough to withstand any and all threats to it. 

And on that thought, he smiled sadly to himself, thanking the gods that he had such a lover to care for him and the kids like that. He might be ashamed of his pathetic behaviour last night, but Jim was having none of his bashful apologies. And now his lover was getting the kids washed and dressed ready to take to their day care centre, and by the giggles and happy laughter coming from the bathroom, it would appear that he was doing a fine job of acting like his normal self. So it was up to Blair to keep up the cheerful façade when they arrived at the breakfast table, because there was no way he wanted them to suspect that anything was wrong. 

The thunder of little feet announced their arrival, and he grinned broadly, squatting down to give them a warm group hug as they threw themselves into his arms. “Hey, Munchkins! Good morning to you!” he said as he tickled them both and planted a big smoochy kiss on each child’s soft cheek. 

“G’mornin’, Daddy,” Jacob lisped, his smile genuine but a little more restrained than that of his big sister, who was by far the more outgoing of the two. “c’n I have Cheerios for breakfast today?” 

“Sure you can, sweetheart,” Blair replied. “In fact,” he continued in a conspiratorial stage whisper, “I think you’ll find that there’s a bowl full already on the table for you. Would you like milk or juice to go with it?” 

Jacob beamed at him, enchanted. “Juice, please, Daddy,” he replied as he climbed up onto his booster seat. At just turned two he was growing fast, and catching up height-wise with his now three year old sister, and Blair was so proud of his progress. 

As he reached into the fridge for the orange juice jug, he grinned down at Jamie, who was bouncing up and down as she watched him intently, and he knew she was contemplating asking for her own favourite too. 

“Um, can I have a waffle and chocolate spread, please, Daddy?” she said, gazing winsomely up at him. _Gods! She already knows just how to wrap us around her little finger!_ Blair thought as he smiled fondly in response. 

“Sure you can, honey. Just let me get Jacob’s juice, and we’ll pop one in the toaster. Can you reach to get the spread out of the cupboard?” 

“Course I can, Daddy!” came the indignant reply. “I’m a big girl now!” 

“You sure are, honey,’’ came a laughing comment from the doorway as Jim walked in, his smile wide as he watched the happy domestic scene in front of him. “You want me to get the waffle on while Daddy’s busy?” 

“Yes please, Unky Jim!” she said, turning her best smile on for him. And how could he resist that? Both kids were as attractive as their Daddy, inside and out, and how glad he was for that. _At least they hadn’t taken after their mother, thank the gods!_ he thought sourly. _One meeting with that woman was more than enough, even though it’s hardly likely to be the last._ But he swiftly clamped down on that train of thought. He didn’t want to spoil the moment, and there would be time enough to deal with that unappetising event as and when it happened.  


\-----------------------------  


**Later that morning, MCU bullpen:**  


“You sure you’re OK, babe?” Jim whispered quietly to the silent man at his side. On arrival at the PD after dropping the kids off at their day care centre, Blair had made a valiant attempt to appear like his normal, cheerful self; enough to convince most folks at least; but Jim knew just what the effort was costing the younger man. And although she had had enough tact not to draw untoward attention to Blair, it was plain that Megan was worried on both their accounts if the covert, anxious glances she kept sending their way were anything to go by. 

Blair grinned wanly up at him as he settled himself at their shared desk space. “I’ll be fine, honest, Jim. Well, not that fine as you’ll well know, but I’ll manage. I want to get this paperwork done and dusted to Simon’s satisfaction so we can close the Brinkstead case once and for all. That scumbag needs putting away so he’ll never assault another child ever again.” 

Jim nodded in unhappy agreement. The case had been a bad one, concerning an apparently respectable city councilman who had actually turned out to be a noxious paedophile. It had been a harrowing case, especially for Blair as a young father, and they had been mightily relieved when they had finally managed to gather enough evidence on the guy to arrest and charge him. They had received a lot of genuine praise and congratulations for their efforts, but they had still felt defiled and despondent in the aftermath, their sorrow on behalf of all the innocent victims overriding any self-satisfaction to which they might otherwise have felt entitled to enjoy. But now they needed to dot the ‘I’s and cross the ‘t’s’ to make sure there was no technicality or loophole by which the evil man could evade justice, and that was what Blair was determined to do even in the face of his own troubles. 

The two men worked solidly for a couple of hours, and then Blair finally pushed back from his keyboard and stretched luxuriously before hitting ‘print’. The report was done and saved, and once he had passed the hard copy to Jim to double-check, he would deliver it to Simon in person for the captain’s perusal. 

Jim grinned over at him. “All done, Chief? That’s good going, partner. You want to grab an early lunch after Simon’s given it the OK?” 

Blair grinned back, even though it failed to entirely disperse the shadows in eyes which still lacked their usual sparkle; ringed with the tell-tale effects of stress and sleeplessness as they were. 

“That would be good, man,” he agreed. “I have to go in to the U anyway this afternoon because I have a tutorial to take, and office hours too. And won’t I be glad when I don’t have to do those anymore!” he added with a chuckle. 

Jim smiled his assent. “You and me both, Chief, selfish as I am! But hand over that report, and I’ll give it the once-over. And then we’re out of here!”   


\-----------------------------  


**Chapter 5: Reactions and Repercussions:**  


Shortly afterwards, the pair were to be found in Barney’s Bar, the long-established Irish-themed pub little more than a block away from the PD, and still a favourite haunt of cops both on and off-duty. The cosy atmosphere and good, home-cooked food ensured that trade was always brisk, but as the service was friendly and efficient, the patrons never had to wait for too long to get their meals. 

On this occasion, Jim was treating himself to a steak dinner with everything, despite Blair’s expected joking comments about the evils of red meat. “Not listening, Chief!” he chuckled as he cut into the succulent steak. “You make sure I eat sensibly at home, so I need to treat myself every so often just to give you something to nag me about!” 

“Yeah, yeah!” snickered Blair as he tucked in to his warm chicken salad. “The food of real men. I get it, Jim. You have to keep up appearances among your brothers in blue. It’s expected of a real macho man. Lucky they don’t expect me to do the same. Macho I ain’t!” 

Suddenly serious, Jim put down his knife and fork as he reached over to squeeze Blair’s hand quickly. “Don’t put yourself down, babe,” he murmured softly in deference to the patrons nearby. “You might not be built like me, but you’re no wimp. You’re probably one of the bravest men I know under almost any circumstances, and just because this latest setback has thrown you for a loop, I know we’ll get through it OK. You won’t let it beat you, any more than I will.” 

Blair met his steady gaze, seeing the honesty and affection therein. Smiling sadly, he murmured, “Thanks, Jim. You always know what to say to make me feel better. And thanks to you and your support, I know we’ll get through this. I’m just so sorry you have to be involved. I’m pretty damned sure that Mel will have it in for you, and I really don’t want her to hurt you just to get at me. Or get her own way….” 

“Let her bring it on!” Jim responded smartly. “I can take it, babe, and no way will I let her hurt you or the kids either. 

“But if you don’t mind, can you tell a bit more about what happened between you two? Why she left, and what she did with herself afterwards? I don’t want to pry if it’s too painful for you, but it might help me understand and act appropriately if I know in advance where she’s coming from.” 

Blair was silent for a moment, thinking over his response. It was true that he’d never talked about his marriage before, apart from a few throwaway remarks, because up until now it had had no relevance to their current relationship. But as Jim said, it was only fair that he knew the whole story, even if it lessened Blair’s own value in the sentinel’s eyes. He just had to hope that their friendship was strong enough to survive such a confession no matter what. 

“OK, Jim. I can do that. It’s only right as you say that you know the whole truth. Or as much of it as I know myself!” he added with a rueful grin. “But what say we finish our meals first, OK? Because I don’t want you to miss out on your cholesterol fix!” 

Jim grinned at his lover’s well-meaning attempt at lightening the mood, and he nodded his agreement. It was more than likely that such a discussion would affect their appetites, so it was probably a good idea to eat first, ‘fess up later. 

After a while, both men had eaten what they could and pushed their plates away, although it had to be said that neither of them had managed to finish all their meal, their appetites indeed diminished in anticipation of the upcoming emotional blood-letting. They ordered coffee, and once it had been delivered and the table cleared, Blair took a deep breath and began. 

“I met Mel five, maybe six years ago now. I was a TA at Rainier, doing research for my doctorate, and she was doing teacher training, and we kept bumping into each other at various events. Almost seemed like Fate was telling us something, if you know what I mean,” he chuckled sadly. “Anyway, we seemed to mesh well, and I thought she loved me. As I thought I loved her too. We were both very young, but after a ‘whirlwind courtship’, if you like, we decided to get married even though most of our friends thought we were crazy. But it was good for a while, truly, Jim. Even though we were dirt poor for a bit, we didn’t care. Then once I’d gotten my PhD, and she’d completed her training, I was offered a place on faculty at Rainier, and she got a job teaching fourth grade at a nearby school. Suddenly we actually had money to spend, and we did everything together. Even managed to afford our house as a ‘fixer-upper’ to improve, with some financial help from her folks. Honestly, she was so different than she is now, Jim. Happy, laughing all the time. But then she got pregnant with Jamie, and everything changed. I just couldn’t understand it. I mean, I was over the moon, but she seemed to resent her pregnancy, and showed little interest in Jamie when she was born. I thought perhaps it was post-natal depression, and did as much as I could to help her with the baby. And damned if she didn’t get pregnant again almost immediately! And goddess, did she hate that! But she carried through with it for my sake as much as anything, because I was so thrilled. She did make me promise that there wouldn’t be any others, though, and once Jacob arrived, I was happy to agree to that. 

“But her attitude was no better towards Jacob than it was towards Jamie, so eventually I demanded to know what was wrong. To see if I could do more to help, you know? Or perhaps get her to see someone? And that’s when she told me that she hated kids! She hated teaching, and she hated the kids in her class! She was only doing it until she could find something more interesting to do, and of course, her own babies were holding her back. As was I, apparently. 

“And not long after that admission, she came home one day and packed up all her stuff. I was collecting the kids from day care, and she phoned me from her car. She told me it was over, and that she had fixed it so I had full responsibility for Jamie and Jacob. She had found a new job, and was leaving me to start a new life in Seattle. With another man. And she never wanted to see any of us again. 

“And that was that, man. I was devastated, but somehow I managed. No way was I going to let the kids down. They were, and still are, my reason for being. As are you also now, man,” he added, ducking his head shyly. 

Jim reached over and took his hand, and to hell with anyone who might be watching. “Thanks for telling me, Chief. For what it’s worth, I think you and the kids are far better off without her. I can’t really comprehend how anyone could fail to love their children, but my own mother walked out on me and my little brother when I was about eight, so I have no right to criticise. All I’ll say is that you’ve done a great job of raising your children, Blair, and I’m honoured to be able to share that with you.” 

Blair’s smile was warm then, the gratitude in his beautiful eyes clear to see. “Thanks, Jim. For not judging me too harshly. And for being there for me and the kids too. I guess I’ll be hearing from Mel again, even if I’m not looking forward to it one bit. But I guess she wants to tell me how and why her circumstances have changed. Because they must have changed a hell of a lot for her to even contemplate a life with me again, don’t you think?” 

“Yeah, you’re probably right, Chief,” Jim agreed. “But that’s not your problem anymore, babe. And the sooner she realises that, the better!” he added fiercely. 

“Yeah, I know, Jim,” Blair replied somewhat despondently, “even though I can’t help but feel some sort of responsibility towards her as the mother of my babies. But I suppose I ought to be making tracks. I might be leaving Rainier soon, but I should at least make my last few tutorials on time, don’t you think?” he said with a wry grin. 

And with that the two men stood to leave, Jim to return to the PD, and Blair to make his way to the U. And little did they know that the confrontation with Melanie Carter was about to occur far sooner than expected or wanted.  


\------------------------  


**Later that afternoon, Blair’s office, Rainer University:**  


Blair sat back in his office chair and sighed in pleasurable relief. As usual, the session had overrun, but the last of his students had finally left and he was free to relax a little. However, far from feeling miserable and stressed, Blair actually felt energised, as was usually the case after such tutorials. He recognised that it was one part of his teaching role that he truly enjoyed. Animated and stimulating discussions with grad students who genuinely wanted to learn, and respected him as a teacher. They were a far cry from the frequently tedious and frustrating Anthro 101 lectures he had to deliver to roomfuls of generally disinterested freshmen, many of whom only chose the topic because they thought it was an easy way to get credits. For sure, there was always a handful of students with potential, who actually enjoyed anthropology, but for the most part, the endless marking and preparing of exams and lesson plans were onerous and mostly unappreciated tasks he wouldn’t miss at all. 

However, if Eli had his way, Blair would be invited back on occasion as a guest lecturer or to run seminars and similar tutorials for eager and committed post-grad students, so he would actually be able to enjoy the best of both worlds. And he couldn’t wait to take up his full-time consultant’s position at the PD. He was certain that it would be fascinating and fulfilling in its own way, and the fact that he would see so much more of his sentinel lover could only be a good thing. Even though he still couldn’t quite accept just how important his own role was as backup and guide to Jim, he did understand that together they made a great team, if their results were anything to go by, and his pride in Jim’s prowess in controlling and using his senses never failed to inspire him. 

He smiled to himself as he sat, relishing the opportunity to have a few moments to himself. The interaction with his favourite students, plus his brief, happy reverie had temporarily banished his anxiety, and when there was a knock on his door, he cheerfully called out an invitation to enter, assuming that it was a student wanting to take advantage of his office hours. 

He couldn’t have been more mistaken. Or more shocked to see Mel appear in the doorway, a synthetic smile of welcome on her still pretty face. 

His own welcoming grin disappearing abruptly from his face, for a moment Blair was lost for words, and could only watch numbly as his ex-wife entered the room 

“Hello Blair,” she began conversationally. “I’m glad to find that you still have the same office. I didn’t want to have to go searching for you throughout Hargrove Hall. I’d forgotten just how much of a rabbit warren it is, isn’t it?” 

Finding his voice, Blair didn’t respond to her wry observation. Polite conversation was the last thing he wanted to indulge in now his initial surprise was fading. 

“What are you doing here, Mel? You said you were going to call me to set up a meeting. You have no right to barge in here without warning! These are my office hours, and time set aside for my students. This isn’t right!” 

Mel’s lips thinned in automatic irritation at his tone. She didn’t appreciate it even if it was justified. Indeed, her unscheduled visit was completely intentional on her part, as she believed that it was the only way to be sure of getting Blair all to herself. Recalling his generosity of spirit and his past affection for her, she was sure that she could persuade him to listen to her, as long as he didn’t have the distraction of that Neanderthal cop ‘lover’ influencing him. Because she was equally sure that Blair’s new, intransigent attitude towards her was entirely down to his relationship with Ellison. It wasn’t right or natural, especially where her children were concerned, and she was determined to do her damnedest to make him see sense. See her as the only viable alternative. Forcing herself to relax and smile sweetly, her tone was conciliatory and reasonable she responded. 

“I apologise if this is inconvenient for you, Blair. It’s just that I’m staying in a bed and breakfast just off campus, and it seemed silly not to take advantage of the opportunity to visit you here. Saves us both the time and trouble of deciding on another venue, doesn’t it? And it’s a more neutral location, after all, and I can always leave if one of your students does arrive, can’t I?” 

Blair sighed in resignation. Short of rudely showing her the door, which wasn’t in his nature, it seemed that he had no option but to accede to her request. And hope that there was an uncharacteristically large influx of troubled students demanding his attention in the very near future. 

“OK, Mel. As long as you realise that I can’t turn my students away if they need me, you might as well take a seat. I’m not sure what good this talk will do, but I’m prepared to listen. I think maybe I need to know what went so wrong between us that you felt you had to leave me – leave us all – like that. It won’t change things between us,” he added warningly, “but at least I would understand.” 

Mel nodded quickly. Not that she intended to accept his declaration at face value, but she was prepared to give him at least an edited version of the truth. One which would be deliberately weighted to elicit the maximum amount of sympathy for her, while limiting the blame.   


\---------------------------  


**Two years previously:**  


Scowling angrily, Mel sat at her kitchen table, her irritation barely controlled as she made up the night-time bottles for her babies. _God, what a bloody chore!_ she thought. _I have no time to myself anymore. Just kids, kids, KIDS! At work and at home. It’s not fair!_

Glancing through the open door to where Blair was cooing over baby Jacob, and grinning cheerfully at little Jamie, who was doing her best to pull herself upright against the sofa, Mel frowned and almost growled in resentment at the happy scene. Her husband seemed to have so little time for her now, between his new professorship and playing with the babies, and she resented the hell out of playing what she saw as second fiddle to kids she had never wanted anyway. Oh, sure, Blair said often enough that he adored her. Was so proud of her, and so grateful to her for giving him his beloved babies. But it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t nearly enough anymore, and she so missed the happy times they had had together before her damned pregnancies. Times when there was no one else in the world for Blair but her, and she was free to accept and revel in his adoration and total commitment to her. But now she had to share it with the babies, and not for the first time she wished now that she had terminated her first pregnancy the moment she realised her mistake. Before Blair was any the wiser. But she had gone through with it anyway, thinking that perhaps it wouldn’t be as bad as she feared. Wrong. It was worse, and then she went and did it again! 

She still loved Blair. It was hard not to, to tell the truth. He was such a gentle and caring soul, and he still gave her the most wonderful sex – when they weren’t both too exhausted to manage it – but it wasn’t enough. And now she had met Marcus. Exciting, flamboyant and fun-loving Marcus, who made her feel special again. 

She had met him by chance at a school social evening; one of those tedious fund-raisers that the teachers were expected to attend. Blair was babysitting, of course, and she had been preparing to make her escape when she had almost literally bumped into this tall, handsome man who was entering at the same moment. He had offered her a wide, admiring smile, and she had immediately turned around and gone back inside with him, and the rest, as they say, was history. 

That night they had talked for what seemed like hours, their mutual attraction growing ever more heated as the evening progressed. Marcus explained that he was only there as a favour to his cousin, who he was visiting whilst in Cascade on business, and who was one of Mel’s fellow teachers. Mel vaguely recalled her colleague – Lottie Burgess – gushing endlessly in the staff common room about this amazing, intelligent and handsome cousin of hers, but at the time Mel had virtually ignored her, so little interest did she have in the frumpy little woman. But now it would appear that Lottie hadn’t been exaggerating after all. 

It transpired that Marcus was a successful entrepreneur. He ran his own interior design and decorating business in Seattle, and was in ever-growing demand as a talented artist and design guru in his own right. And he made it very plain that he would be only too happy to offer Mel a position in his company, and in his bed, if she so desired. It was exactly what Mel craved. A new and exciting career opportunity, and a well-connected and handsome lover to boot. 

And watching Blair romping with their babies, apparently oblivious to her where she sat sulking in the kitchen was enough to make up her mind. Nodding decisively to herself, she determined to contact a lawyer the very next day to legally sever her ties with the dragging millstones of her husband and children. She would hand in her notice at school, and call Marcus to tell him that she was happy to accept his offer. 

Blair could have his precious babies all to himself, and the world would be her oyster again. And she couldn’t wait.  


\-----------------------  


For several months Mel couldn’t have been happier. She moved into Marcus’ chic apartment, and was immediately swept up in his work. Touring with him as his ‘assistant’, she realised that his reputation was well-earned. He truly did have wonderful talent and taste, and the results of his work in transforming increasingly high-end and opulent houses and apartments were frequently breath-taking. And not only that, but Mel found that she appeared to have some small talent also, touchingly proud and grateful when he sometimes actually utilised some of her suggestions in his projects. 

Of course, his reputation and popularity was greatly enhanced by personal recommendation from his well-satisfied clients, and he was invited to many ultra-selective social occasions; particularly at the whim of wealthy and bored wives who found his physical charm to be at least as attractive as his designs and creativity. Unfortunately, for far too long Mel believed that the fact that she was involved in his work and sharing his bed implied a degree of exclusivity. And it had to be said that she thoroughly enjoyed accompanying him to these high-class gatherings of the rich and famous, never having been exposed to that level of society before. 

Inevitably, however, she began to realise that Marcus had other ideas and moral values. When he left her behind on occasion to ‘mind the shop’, she soon realised that it was a euphemism for minding her own business while he was out taking advantage of some socialite with too much time on her hands. And when she confronted him with her suspicions, she was both furious and deeply hurt when not only did he openly admit it, but actually considered such behaviour to be completely acceptable. Incredibly jealous, and ashamed of her gullibility, she began to withdraw into herself, and ponder on what she had so foolishly left behind in Cascade. She was honest enough to admit that she still didn’t feel any real maternal instincts towards her children, but she missed being the focus of her ex-husband’s love and attention, and began to long to re-connect with her old life after all. She had had a taste of glamour, and it wasn’t what it was cracked up to be for sure, and she cursed herself for her foolishness in reaching for something so ephemeral and shallow. 

So, here she was, back in Cascade and desperate to come home to Blair and the kids. Only to find that her husband had not only found himself another partner, but that partner was a big, buff and handsome man! 

It wasn’t happening. Not if she had anything to do about it. But she knew she had to play her cards just right if she was to get her own way and win back her family from that thrice-damned fag cop.  


\---------------------------  


Back in Blair’s office, Mel had finally concluded her lengthy tale of woe, and now waited to see what effect her carefully-scripted revelations had had on her ex-husband. She was hoping to play on his tender heart and inherent kindness, and was prepared to accept a certain amount of criticism and reproach as long as it preceded forgiveness and an invitation to come home. However, she realised soon enough that she was going to be disappointed, even though it was apparent that Blair was trying hard to let her down lightly. 

She had studied his expressions carefully during her speech, watching as his mobile features openly displayed his hurt and pain, but not necessarily on his own account. Rather, he seemed to genuinely sympathise with her, his sorrow and indignation on her behalf perfectly plain to see. But when he finally spoke, his words were not what she either expected or wanted to hear. 

“I’m sorry, Mel. So sorry that you felt I wasn’t enough for you. And even more sorry that your resentment of Jamie and Jacob drove you to act like you did. I do understand why you left me, even if it hurts to admit it. I know I’m not exactly the greatest catch in comparison to someone like this Marcus character. But I can’t understand or condone your behaviour towards our children. Knowing how you still feel about them, I couldn’t in all good conscience let you share the responsibility of caring for them again. They’re so happy now. So well-adjusted, and even more so since Jim came into our lives. So the truth is that, even if I hadn’t been so incredibly lucky in meeting Jim, I couldn’t take you back. For Jamie and Jacob’s sake. They need unconditional love, not thinly-veiled intolerance and resentment, so no, Mel. It’s not going to happen. You gave up your right to be involved in our lives anymore. I wish you well, I really do. But I have a better life now, as do our children, and much of that is thanks to Jim.” 

As she listened to his impassioned response, her vindictive rage and indignation rapidly took over, and she glared at him; the combination of her furious expression and body language actually frightening in its intensity. _How dare he? How **dare** he judge her like that! The hypocrisy of it, from a man – a father - who had sought and found so-called ‘love’ in the arms of another man in an unnatural, homosexual relationship! It wasn’t to be borne, and no way was she going to let it go!_. She had always claimed to be open-minded and tolerant of ‘alternative lifestyles’, but when it affected her and her those she still considered as family, it was another thing altogether. 

Rising to her feet, she pointed an admonishing finger at him as she spat, “This isn’t over, Blair! You have no right to inflict that man on our children! I’ll see him in Hell first!” and with that she whirled around and left the office, slamming the door violently behind her, and leaving in her wake a frightened and bewildered man watching her hasty departure.   


\----------------------  


It took many long minutes until Blair managed to get himself and his turbulent emotions back under some sort of control, and his first instinct was to call Jim. Although he had no intention of dragging his lover away from work, he desperately needed to hear his voice. Needed the comfort and reassurance of Jim’s solid presence in his life to quell the fear and hurt Mel had inflicted upon him. And if that made him some sort of spineless goober, then so be it. Reaching for his desk phone with a shaking hand, he dialled Jim’s office number, praying that his lover was at his desk. And sighed in relief when Jim answered at the first ring. 

“Blair? You OK?” Jim asked urgently, having noted the caller ID. “I wasn’t expecting you to call yet. Is everything OK?” 

Blair swallowed hard before answering, trying not to sound too needy. “Uh, sorry to bother you, Jim. I…uh…just wanted to touch base with you. I didn’t mean to interrupt anything, but I…I…Oh, shit, Jim! I’m sorry. But Melanie just barged in on me. I wasn’t expecting it, I swear, but…it didn’t go well, man,” he ended with a despondent sigh. 

“Well, dammit, Blair! What the hell was she thinking, not calling you first? Or perhaps that was the whole point,” Jim continued thoughtfully, although Blair could easily discern the undercurrent of cold anger and frustration in his lover’s tone. “I’ll bet she wanted to make sure she got you alone, babe, without me hovering over you, the sneaky bitch!” 

Blair nodded to himself, even as he replied miserably, “Yeah, I think you’re right, Jim. She told me all about why she left, and what she was doing in Seattle, but it was obvious that I didn’t react as she expected. I turned her down flat, Jim. And she was mad! I mean, really mad! Even worse than last night. I would never have believed her capable of such vindictiveness before seeing it today, even at our most confrontational. And now I’m afraid of what she might do in retaliation. I don’t care about me. But I can’t have her hurt the kids. Or you!” 

Jim was silent for a moment, then he said gently, “Can you cancel your office hours and come into the PD, babe? I can’t leave here right now because I have an interview with Brinkstead’s sleazebag lawyer in a few minutes. Bastard wants to cut a deal for his client, as if we’d let him! But I don’t want to think of you alone there. What do you say?” 

Blair didn’t even need to think about it. “OK, Jim. I’ll do that. I’ll put a note up on the door to postpone office hours until tomorrow. I really, really don’t want to be here right now. I’m in no fit state to talk to anxious students, man. I’ll be with you in about half an hour or so, OK?” 

Now it was Jim’s turn to sigh in relief. “Good. That’s good, Chief. See you soon, and drive careful, now!” 

“I will, O Sentinel Mine!” Blair replied in affectionate mockery, feeling instantly more cheerful. As long as he was with Jim, secure in his partner’s love, he felt able to take on the world. Well, almost….   


\--------------------------  


**Chapter 6: Holding Fast:**  


When Blair arrived in the MCU bullpen shortly afterwards, he was disappointed to note that Jim wasn’t at his desk, but was distracted by Megan, who waylaid him on his way across the room. His friend put her hands on his shoulders, and gazed intently down at him, worry and benevolent curiosity in her expression. 

“Are you OK, Sandy, love?” she asked quietly, knowing that he hated to be the focus of unwanted attention. “Jimbo looked like he could spit nails when he came in this morning, so I was worried about how you and that po-faced sheila got on last night. Oh, my word, Sandy, I don’t think I’ve ever come closer to bitch-slapping a complete stranger than I did last night! Bloody cow!” 

Blair couldn’t help but grin ruefully in response to her forthright comment, fully appreciating her genuine concern for him. There was no one more loyal or trustworthy than Megan when he needed backup, with the exception of Jim, of course. 

“I’m OK, Megs,” he replied, even though he was well aware that she wasn’t convinced. But now wasn’t the time to elaborate on what had just occurred, especially as he hadn’t discussed it fully with Jim yet. “It was just something of a shock you know. For Mel to turn up out of the blue like that. But thanks for your concern, Megs. You’re a good friend.” 

“Well, just remember that I’m here for you. And Jimbo too,” she said firmly, reaching up to pat his cheek with a gentle hand. “You need me for anything, just ask, no worries!” 

Blair’s smile was much wider and more genuine then as he nodded in grateful assent. “Thanks again, Megs. And for the last-minute babysitting too. I think Jamie and Jacob were disappointed when they found out that you were there last night, and they didn’t wake up to play with you!” 

“No worries, Sandy!” Megan laughed. “I wouldn’t have minded, you know. They’re great kids, and a credit to you. Anyway, best get on, I suppose,” she added with a quick wink, having seen Simon emerge from his office doorway to catch their attention. “I think our Captain wants a word with you!” and she moved away to return to her own desk, leaving Blair to obey Simon’s summons. 

“Dr Sandburg, a word, if you please!” 

Blair entered Simon’s inner sanctum, doing his best to reproduce his usual, open smile of greeting, but was immediately aware that the big captain wasn’t at all fooled. Simon looked over from where he was preparing two mugs of coffee from his personal stash; certain that his visitor wouldn’t pass up on the chance to sample his latest blend; his speculative gaze betraying his anger and worry on the young man’s behalf. 

“Take a seat, Dr Sandburg. Blair,” he rumbled. “I assume you won’t turn down a dose of caffeine, hmm? And I have to say that this one is better than usual.” 

Blair grinned as he took the offered mug, even though it didn’t reach his eyes. “Thanks, Captain, sir. You’re right, and I’m sure it’ll hit the spot!” 

“This isn’t an official interview, Blair, so you can call me Simon,” the big man admonished him kindly. “I don’t want to poke my nose in where it’s not wanted, but I couldn’t help but notice Jim’s distracted and, shall we say, rather _irritable_ demeanour this morning! It was a bit of a give-away, so I confronted him before he could bite any innocent heads off. He didn’t go into detail, and I didn’t expect him to, but he did say that you had had something of a shock last night, and he was very worried about you. Just wanted you to know that if you need any help, I’m willing to offer it. You might not be official yet, but you’re one of the team, and I take care of my people.” 

Blair smiled warmly at him, his gratitude obvious. “Thank you, Simon. That’s good of you to say. And maybe when Jim gets back, we can fill you in? If you want, that is.” 

“No problem, Blair. Jim shouldn’t be long. As he probably already told you, he’s down in Vice sitting in on an interview with Brinkstead’s lawyer. There’s no way that POS defence attorney’s going to be able to conjure up a deal for that scumbag, but I suppose he’s got to try and earn his keep,” he finished with a disgusted scowl. 

Happy to be distracted from his own worries, Blair nodded in sympathy. There was no way he wanted to see Brinkstead receive anything less than the full weight of the law. Although it should have been one of Vice’s cases, it had become a collaboration with Major Crimes because of the high profile of the suspect, and the ensuing investigation’s potential to cause some severe embarrassment in City Hall. It was why Jim and Blair had worked alongside the detectives from Vice, and Blair couldn’t help but be proud of the part they had played in the arrest. 

“I hope that we’ve done a good enough job to ensure that Brinkstead doesn’t get any chance of a reduction on his sentence,” he mused. “I guess it’ll depend on the DA’s office, but I really don’t like to think of a sick, serial paedophile like that getting released early for any reason. It’s even more worrying when you’re a father, as you’d know too, Simon.” 

Simon nodded grimly, thinking of his own son, Daryl. Like Blair, the thought of anyone like Brinkstead getting his hands on his child was enough to send shivers down his spine. 

“You’re right, Blair, but for what it’s worth, I think you, Jim and those guys from Vice did a bang-up job, so unless something completely unexpected occurs out of the blue, he’ll never see the light of day again.” 

Just then, a tap on the door announced Jim’s arrival, and by the smug expression on his face, it would appear that the interview had concluded successfully, for the good guys, at least. 

“Come in, man, and sit down. Coffee?” Simon said, indicating the chair next to Blair’s. As Jim sat, grinning and nodding his acceptance, Simon poured another mugful. 

“There you go, Jim. Now, put us out of our misery and tell us how you got on!” 

Jim’s evil grin widened as he did so, his grim satisfaction clear. And by the end of his recitation, both Simon and Blair were smiling along with him. However, Blair’s grin began to slip as his own anxiety surfaced again, and Jim immediately reached over to squeeze his lover’s knee supportively. The action didn’t go unnoticed by Simon, although he wasn’t about to comment unless addressed. 

A moment later, Blair looked up to meet his quizzical gaze, his expression somewhat sheepish. “Sorry, Simon. I guess it’s time we filled you in on what’s been going on with me and the kids. If you still want to hear it, that is,” he added diffidently. 

At Simon’s nod of encouragement, he took a couple of deep, calming breaths and began. And he held nothing back about his ex-wife’s demands and threats, even though he didn’t go as far as openly admitting that he and Jim were now a committed couple. He was aware that Simon had figured that out already, but what the captain didn’t know officially, he didn’t have to act on. And it was obvious that Simon understood and agreed with the deliberate omission even as his expression became pensive. 

“You know, Blair, Jim, officially, I don’t think you’ll have a problem. Not when it comes to Ms Carter’s gaining access to the kids. I’ve had some experience of divorce proceedings as you know, so I’m not ignorant of these things even though ours wasn’t anything like as contentious. But anyway, by the sound of it, she’s basically shot herself in the foot as regards trying to interfere with any of your lives, having legally cut her ties with you all so decisively. Even if she tries to get social services to back her up, what are they going to say? Your kids are healthy, happy, and well-adjusted, and the social workers know it. As do their day care staff also. On the other hand, a wife and mother who abandons her family like she did doesn’t really have a leg to stand on. All she can do is make a nuisance of herself, which is distressing, but can be curbed by taking out an injunction against her. Get a restraining order if necessary. If she wants to take it that far.” 

Jim patted the knee beneath his hand to attract Blair’s attention, and when the younger man’s gaze met his, he said, “Simon’s right, Chief. I’m sure of it. I mean, as you know I had a brief – and disastrous - foray into matrimony with Carolyn, but when we parted it was straight-forward and generally amicable. We were far better as friends than man and wife for sure, so it was nothing like what you had to go through. And luckily, no children to angst about either. 

“But I guess what I’m really saying is that, even if Melanie Carter intends to try and make your life a misery, she’s going to find herself in a lot of trouble. And she’s never going to be able to get custody of Jacob and Jamie.” 

Blair studied him intently, and then his searching gaze tracked to Simon and back again. He truly hoped and prayed that his friends had the right of it, and that his feelings of relief and comfort weren’t premature. But he had faith in their friendship and support, so he offered them both a sad but grateful smile. 

“Thanks, guys. You’ve put my mind at rest. Well, somewhat,” he qualified with a rueful grin. “But seriously, I really do feel better for your support and advice. Let’s just hope that the situation can be resolved quickly so that we can all put it behind us.” 

“Amen to that, Chief. Amen to that!” murmured Jim, and Simon heartily agreed.  


\----------------------------  


**Chapter 7: A Woman Scorned:**  


Unbeknown to the three friends, at around the same time and in an office across town, an extremely angry and frustrated Melanie Carter was coming to the same conclusion. Her lawyer was professionally sympathetic but adamant as he patiently explained the legal situation to his frowning client. 

“I’m sorry, Ms Carter, but it is what it is, I’m afraid. You took great pains to sever your ties with your husband and children, to the extent that you made certain that legally they had no claim on you whatsoever. As you gave up any claim to them in return. You denied all parental and marital responsibility, and you cannot change your mind on a whim. If you are set on trying to overturn your decision, then that is your choice, but I would advise against it. The courts and social services take a dim view of such attempts, especially as your ex-husband and children are so plainly settled and contented.” 

Melanie wasn’t about to give in that easily, however. “But what about the fact that the father of my children is now openly living with another man? How can anyone suggest that a gay couple can be responsible parents? And Ellison is a cop. A cop who is encouraging my husband to work with the police department instead of teaching at Rainier. It’s a dangerous profession, and my children shouldn’t be allowed to suffer from it if their so-called ‘parents’ are hurt or killed in action!” 

“I’m sorry, Ms Carter,” the long-suffering lawyer replied, his apology rather obviously insincere. “There is no legal reason why a same-sex couple cannot raise children who are the natural offspring of one partner. It’s true that there are still certain difficulties to be overcome if a same-sex couple want to adopt, mostly on perceived moral and social rather than legal grounds, but that is not the case with your children. And as for Dr Sandburg’s and Detective Ellison’s choice of profession, that, I’m afraid, has no bearing on whether they are considered to be suitable parents. If that were the case, then no active service personnel would choose to have children, now would they?” he added with a slight, if somewhat sardonic smile. 

However, Melanie was not to be placated, and she rose to her feet with a scowl. “Thank you for your time, Mr Clarke,” she muttered sarcastically, “but I’m not done yet. If you won’t help me, then I’ll find some other way. Good day!” and she marched out of the office, head held high and very much on her dignity; wearing her self-righteous indignation like invisible armour. 

Aloysius Clarke watched her go, shaking his head in resignation. That lady was going to end up in deep trouble if she wasn’t careful, and he truly sympathised with the undeserving targets of her wrath.   


\---------------------------  


For the remainder of the afternoon, Jim and Blair caught up with some of Jim’s outstanding paperwork, the mundane task actually helping settle Blair’s mind. He knew that Jim was keeping a close eye on him, and even though he felt a little aggrieved at the sentinel’s covert hovering, he still felt a certain treacherous inner glow at being the focus of such protective attention. No one, not even his mom Naomi, had ever cared for him like Jim did, and he couldn’t help but love the other man for it. 

Eventually, however, it was time to go to pick up the kids from day care, and the two men prepared to leave, saying their goodbyes to their colleagues and friends as they crossed the bullpen. The ride down to the parking garage was completed in companionable silence, but before they parted to drive home in their separate vehicles, Blair smiled up at Jim, his hand resting over the bigger man’s heart. 

“Thanks, Jim. For everything, man. Between yours and Simon’s understanding and words of advice, I feel so much better now. And I’m sorry for being such a nuisance, lover. Why you put up with me and my fears and pathetic neuroses I don’t know, but I’m truly grateful, man.” 

“How about because I love you more than life itself, babe, and because it was you who literally saved my sanity? I’d do anything for you, Chief. And that goes for Jamie and Jacob too.” 

Blair studied his lover for a moment, his head tilted on one side. “Then I guess we really are made for each other, huh?” he said finally. “And thank the goddess for that!” 

Jim’s answering smile was wide and uncomplicated as he reached out to ruffle Blair’s curls gently. “OK, then, babe, now that’s settled, are you going to pick the kids up while I go home and start their dinner, or shall we both go?” 

“No, it’s OK, Jim. I’ll go, because the sooner they have their dinner, the more time we get to play with them!” 

“Fair enough, babe. See you back at the house!”   


\---------------------------  


The rest of the evening passed in a thoroughly enjoyable whirl of activity, the kids so happy and entertaining that their Daddy and Unky Jim couldn’t help but share their innocent joy. They had had an exciting day at the centre, and both were eager to tell the two men all about it, their little voices high and light as they talked over each other endlessly, giggling and laughing as they romped on the floor with Jim and Blair after they had eaten their dinner. And once bath time and story time were over, they settled down to sleep, unaware of the pure and unconditional love on their doting parents’ faces as the two men checked on them during the evening. 

Eventually, however, with some time to themselves, Jim and Blair snuggled together on the sofa in front of the TV, beers in hand as they argued cheerfully over what to watch. So relaxed were they, that they had almost managed to banish the spectre of Melanie’s unexpected reappearance, although Blair couldn’t quite ignore a niggle of worry just in case she hadn’t yet finished with them. But cuddled in Jim’s powerful but gentle arms, he felt protected and cherished, so determinedly pushed the unsettling feeling aside in favour of enjoying the companionship of his devoted lover. 

And later that night, after some slow and satisfying lovemaking, both men were able to enjoy a restful sleep after all. 

It was a crying shame then that the following day was set to bring yet more distress to the undeserving pair.  


\------------------------------  


The next morning followed the family’s normal routine, with Blair preparing breakfast for them all while Jim did the honours of getting the kids washed and dressed. He grinned to himself as he did so, since both children took after their Daddy insofar as they weren’t particularly ‘morning people’, and needed quite a bit of jollying along before their happy natures took over once again. He knew from experience that Blair wasn’t truly alert until he’d had a mug or two of good, fresh coffee, although he did make an effort to be cheerful and sociable for the kids’ sake. And for Jim’s also, it had to be said. 

However, by the time they were all sitting down to eat breakfast, their usual cheerful enthusiasm was back in place, and the meal was accompanied by happy laughter and light conversation. 

“OK, kids,” Blair said as he cleared the table and rinsed the plates. “Who’s taking you to day care today? Me or Unky Jim? Or both of us?” 

He and Jim shared a laugh as both little voices instantly piped up together, “Both! We want both of you! Puhleeeese, Daddy? Unky Jim?” 

“Weeeell, let’s see,” Jim drawled teasingly. “Perhaps we can do that? But we will have to take both cars because I’ll need my truck later, and the car seats are in Daddy’s car. So I’ll follow you, OK? And see you at the centre.” 

The kids jumped up and down in innocent glee. “Yay! You can both see Jacob’s new paintings!” Jamie said excitedly. “And Susie said I can show you my sunflowers! They’re getting _really_ tall!” 

“Sounds like a plan, sweetie,” Blair chuckled. “So, go and get your coats and shoes on, I’ll grab your lunchboxes, and we’ll make a move.”  


\----------------------------  


Shortly afterwards, both vehicles pulled up in the day care centre’s parking lot, and Jim and Blair walked Jamie and Jacob into the bright, cheerfully decorated building. They were greeted by Susie and Juli, Jamie and Jacob’s usual carers, both of whom welcomed their charges with a warm smile. Jim and Blair spent a few minutes duly admiring the kids’ latest artwork and Jamie’s sunflowers in the centre’s pretty garden, and then they had to leave for work. But not until Susie had taken them aside and told them how happy they were with both children’s progress. Their intelligence and sunny natures made them a delight to work with, and Susie also said that she was sure that Jamie would soon be quite capable of moving up to the kindergarten next door. 

Blair couldn’t quite hide the glow of pride in his offspring her words elicited even as he thanked her for her kindness in keeping him informed of their progress. And even as Jim nodded and grinned in satisfaction also, he felt no little relief to learn that he wasn’t doing too bad a job of raising his kids. And he was also happy to recognise Jim’s contribution to their family’s happiness too. 

However, duty called, so the pair returned to their vehicles to go to their respective jobs. Blair had to go to Rainier to make up the lost office hours he had cancelled yesterday, while Jim was heading to the PD to continue with routine paperwork which he was certain spontaneously reproduced in his in-tray overnight. In all honesty, neither of them was looking forward to such mundane tasks, but Blair fully intended to join at the PD later that morning. And Jim just had to be thankful for that, because even paperwork became much less onerous when his guide and lover worked alongside him. 

“See you soon, then, babe?” he murmured, cupping Blair’s cheek in his warm palm as he admired the beautiful blue eyes regarding him with such affection. 

“You bet, lover,” Blair replied, almost sub-vocally on account of the other parents walking past and around them. “As soon as I’ve done enough office time, I’ll come in, because I don’t have any lectures today. And roll on my leaving date, huh? Then we can work together all the time!”   


\-------------------------------  


**Later that morning, Blair’s office:**  


Blair sighed in relief as he began to gather up his laptop and papers to stuff in his backpack. He reckoned he had done his duty as far as making up his office hours was concerned, and even thought that he might have actually helped a few of his students to understand where their problems lay. Now all he needed to do was lock up and make his way over to the PD. And his lover. And at that thought, his grin widened appreciably. OK, so maybe all they would be doing for the rest of the day was routine stuff, but routine stuff done together was no hardship as far as he was concerned. 

However, just as he was making for the door and a quick exit, his office phone rang. For a moment, he was tempted to ignore it, but the fact that it was a double ring, indicating that it was an outside line changed his mind. Suddenly hit by a frisson of trepidation, he picked up the handset. “Hello? Dr Sandburg speaking. Can I help you?” He was aware of the catch in his voice as he spoke, and scolded himself internally for his nervousness. It could be something completely innocuous after all. But somehow he didn’t believe that at all. 

“Dr Sandburg? Blair?” a feminine voice answered him. “I’m so sorry to trouble you, but this is Maria Martinez from Little Cherub’s Day Care Centre. I was wondering if you could possibly come over to pick your children up? I’m afraid they’ve had something of an upsetting morning.” 

Fighting against an automatic urge to scream down the line in panic, Blair did his best to control his instant anxiety. Maria Martinez was the manager of Jamie and Jacob’s day care centre, and wouldn’t be ringing if there wasn’t a good reason to trouble him at work. She was a sympathetic person, and extremely competent, so he knew he needed to trust in her instincts and actions. He forced his mind to replay her words, realising with no little relief that the kids weren’t physically hurt, or else she would have said so immediately. 

Taking a deep, calming breath, he asked reasonably, “What sort of ‘upsetting’ are we talking about, Ms Martinez? Have the children been misbehaving? Getting into mischief?” 

“No, Blair, nothing like that,” the reassuring tone answered him. “But I’m afraid that there has been an upsetting incident. One that I’m sorry to say could have been avoided. You see, your ex-wife just turned up here during recess, and I’m so sorry to say that she was met by one of our trainees. I’m sure you know that none of our regular staff would have granted her access, but unfortunately, perhaps, young Libby is a very trusting soul. And when Ms Carter asked her for access to Jamie and Jacob, Libby let her in. 

“I’m so sorry, Blair. I assure you that, as soon as Susie and Juli realised what was happening, they called Bob the security man, and he saw her off the premises. But the children are understandably upset, and want to see their Daddy.” 

“Oh, gods,” breathed Blair. Oh, for sure it could have been worse. She could have tried to abduct them or something, but it was bad enough that they should be unsettled like that. Gathering his scattered thoughts, he pulled himself together enough to respond relatively sensibly. “OK, Maria. I’ll be there as soon as I can, OK? I’m leaving now. Please tell Jamie and Jacob that Daddy’s on his way?” 

“Will do, Blair, and many apologies again. We’ll see you soon,” and Maria terminated the call. 

As soon as she rang off, Blair punched in Jim’s work number, hoping that his partner was at his desk. Unfortunately, the call rolled over to voicemail, so he grabbed his backpack and left the office at an almost run, only stopping long enough to lock up behind him. He’d call Jim on his hands-free as he drove to the centre, because he just knew that Jim would want to know as soon as, and would try to get there too.  


\--------------------------  


Shortly afterwards, Blair was striding up the path to the day care centre, trying hard to keep his cool. It wouldn’t do anyone any good to fly off of into a rage or break down in hysterics even if he’d dearly like to do both. His kids needed him to be reassuring and supportive, so his own emotions would have to take a back seat to theirs. He was met at the door by Maria Martinez herself, and the kindly woman gently took his arm as she urged him to go with her to her office. 

“Thank you for coming so quickly, Blair,” she said, offering him a smile despite the real concern in her eyes. “We’ll go and see the children momentarily,” she continued, “but I just wanted to reassure you first that they are OK. Upset, certainly, but Ms Carter wasn’t with them long enough to touch or interact with them much at all. To be honest, I can’t understand the reasoning behind her visit, knowing her history of indifference towards the children, but that is not for me to determine. I just wanted to assure you that this will never happen again.” 

Blair forced himself to return her smile, although his impatience must have shown on his face. “Thank you, Maria,” he murmured. “But right now I’m sure you’ll understand when I say I just need to see my children for myself?” 

“Of course, Blair. I’ll take you there myself. They’re in the staff common room, as I didn’t think it wise to leave them in the groups with their classmates; them being so upset. 

As the pair turned about and walked down the corridor to the common room, a brief commotion behind them announced Jim’s hurried entrance, the older man having literally dropped everything and come running as soon as he’d picked up Blair’s call on his cell. 

“Blair, Ms Martinez? Everything OK?” he said breathlessly, worry etched on his handsome face. “Have you seen the kids yet?” 

Blair reached out to grip his partner’s arm, his own expression one of concern touched with no little relief that Jim was here. “Not yet, Jim. We’re just going there now. Maria’s settled them in the common room. They’re not hurt, man, but they are upset.” 

Jim nodded sharply and wrapped his arm around Blair’s shoulders as all three continued to make their way to the common room. Quietly opening the door, Maria stood back to let the two men look inside. And the sight that met their eyes was both upsetting and reassuring. 

Jamie and Jacob were sitting on a large, comfy sofa, one on each side of Susie, who was keeping them company. She was reading them a story, which was apparently keeping them fairly calm, even though Jacob was sniffling occasionally and Jamie’s chin was wobbling a little. 

Both men’s hearts went out to the pair, and when Jamie glanced up to see her Daddy smiling at her, she jumped to her feet and ran to him, quickly followed by Jacob. Squatting down, Blair enveloped them both in a warm hug. “Hey, Munchkins! How’re you doing, guys?” he murmured, trying to keep the tension from his voice. The children drew back a little, only to be hugged in his turn by Jim. 

After a couple of minutes spent reconnecting, Jim and Blair gathered up the children, with Jacob cuddled in his Daddy’s arms and Jamie in Unky Jim’s. They returned to the sofa, where Susie greeted them with a sad smile. 

“I think someone’s happy to see you two,” she said softly, her gentle gaze understanding. “I’m so sorry about this, but I’m sure they’ll be fine now you’re here. It was just shock, is all.” 

Blair nodded somewhat distractedly. “Yeah, for all of us!” he muttered grimly, before looking up to offer her a wry smile. “Thanks for keeping an eye on them, Susie. We’ll take it from here, OK? We’ll take them home, and call you in the morning to let you know how they’re doing, is that OK?” 

“Sure thing, Blair,” Susie replied. “Hopefully they’ll be fine after some quality time spent with their Daddies, and all being well we’ll see them in the morning?” 

“I hope so,” Blair said, then turned his attention back to his armful, barely aware of Susie’s tactful withdrawal. 

Sitting Jacob comfortably on his knee, while Jim did the same for Jamie, he smiled gently as he looked from one to the other. “You OK, guys? Can you tell me and Unky Jim what happened?” He didn’t want to upset them unnecessarily, but believed that talking about it would make it easier for them in the long term. And help he and Jim to understand just what Melanie Carter had been hoping to achieve. 

Both children gazed at him for a moment, their round-eyed, mournful expressions enough to touch the hardest of hearts. And Blair and Jim’s were very far from that. It was Jamie who spoke first, her voice trembling as she tried to explain. “Oh, Daddy! It was _’orrible!_ ” she sobbed. “Me an’ Jacob were playing in the sandpit when this lady came up to us. She said she was our mommy, and that she had come to take us home early. But I didn’t want to, Daddy! I didn’t _like_ her!” she cried. “She was smiling, but I thought she looked mean!” 

“Nor me neither,” Jacob sniffed. “She didn’t look nice, Daddy. She didn’t look like I ‘member mommy looking. I runned away, and when I looked again, Mr Bob the s’curity man was taking her away. An’ then Susie came and fetched us and brought us here. Can we go home now, Daddy? I want to be wif you an’ Unky Jim!” 

Momentarily unable to speak, Blair hugged the child close while he tried to regain his composure, while Jim cuddled Jamie, whispering soothing nothings into her ear. After a few more minutes, Blair raised his head and gazed at both his children, including Jim in his somewhat tremulous smile. 

“I think that’s a very good idea, Munchkins!” he murmured. “And I’m thinking that, if Unky Jim doesn’t mind, we might stop off for an ice cream on the way home, want to?” 

Instantly distracted, both children bounced to their feet, their smiles happy and uncomplicated again as they anticipated their treat. “Oooh, yes please, Daddy! Can we, Unky Jim? Can we?” 

And who could possibly resist a request like that?  


\-----------------------  


Later that afternoon, with the children playing happily together in the living room, Jim and Blair sat in the kitchen, keeping an eye on the pair as they each sipped a mug of coffee. After returning home, having stopped en route for the promised ice cream, Jim had called into the office and explained the situation to Simon, who was more than understanding and sympathetic once he had heard the whole story. He had OK’d Jim’s request to have the rest of the day off; knowing that the detective wouldn’t be able to concentrate on work anyway if Simon denied him; besides which, he too had a soft spot for Blair’s kids, and was angered on their behalf over what had happened. 

“Tell Blair I asked after him, OK, Jim? he had said. “And let me know how the kids are doing. And you can also tell Blair that I think it’s time you guys got that restraining order taken out against Ms Carter. Heaven knows what the woman had in mind, but she can’t get away with stuff like that. Especially if it escalates. You ask me, it sounds as if she’s losing it, and I don’t want or need to see any of you suffer. 

“Trouble is, unless something else does happen, our hands are tied as regards taking her in. Unless you’ve served her with that order. So get it done, OK?” 

When Jim had terminated the call and reported its contents back to Blair, he had half expected his soft-hearted lover to put up some sort of argument. However, as Blair had sadly explained, whereas he would think twice about taking such a step if it was only him involved, there was no way he’d risk endangering the kids or Jim, so he was prepared to do as Simon suggested. And the sooner the better. 

Therefore, both men determined that the following morning, provided that Jamie and Jacob were happy to return to the centre, they would take steps to procure that injunction in the hope that it would be enough to keep Melanie Carter away from them once and for all. 

Unfortunately, much as both of them secretly feared, it wasn’t.  


\---------------------------  


**Chapter 8: Desperate Measures:**  


The next morning both Jamie and Jacob seemed to be none the worse for wear, and were quite happy to go back to the centre. They clearly trusted the carers there to look after them, and if Daddy and Unky Jim said it would be OK, then they were prepared to believe them. Both men were touched by such innocent trust, each determined to make certain that they were worthy of it. 

As Blair had no lectures that day, he and Jim took the children together to the centre, all travelling in Blair’s SUV, after which they drove on to the PD. Blair had some preliminary paperwork to take care of in advance of taking up his new consultancy position, after which he and Jim intended to procure the restraining order against Melanie Carter. In all honesty, Blair still felt bad about having to go to such extreme lengths, but the previous day’s fright was enough to convince him that there was no other option. 

When both men arrived in the MCU bullpen, they were immediately surrounded by their friends, who demanded to know if they and the kids were really OK. Clearly, word had soon gotten around about the incident, and Blair was deeply touched by the genuine concern demonstrated by the group. Megan hugged the stuffing out of him for long moments as H and Rafe patted his back and shoulders. And after Megan had finally released the young man, Rhonda immediately copied the action until he was almost breathless. 

As soon as he was able to get a word in edgeways, Joel took Blair’s hand in both of his and studied the younger man carefully as he said, “Are you really all right, Blair? I hope you don’t mind, but as soon as Simon told me about the incident, I took it upon myself to do a little snooping in order to find out where Ms Carter is staying at present. In case you intend to go ahead with getting an injunction and you want it served, you know? I understand if you think it presumptuous of me, but I wanted to help.” 

Blair smiled sadly up at the kindly man, knowing that Joel only meant the best for him, and he truly appreciated the effort on his behalf. “Thanks, Joel,” he said. “That was so good of you to go to all that trouble for me and the kids. I admit I didn’t think to ask Mel where she was staying. I was too shaken up at the time, I guess. I mean, she did say something about a bed and breakfast near the campus, but it never occurred to me to get an address. Not very smart, huh?” he added sheepishly. 

“But completely understandable under the circumstances!” Joel replied firmly. “Anyhow, if there’s anything else you need, just ask, OK?” and with that he patted Blair’s shoulder amicably, and with a smile and a word of greeting for Jim, he left the pair to return to his desk while the others dispersed to get back to work. 

Slightly overwhelmed by their reception, Jim and Blair also made their way over to their desks, intending to get down to business immediately. As he pulled up the paperwork he needed to complete, Blair murmured, “Man, that was so cool! The guys were so supportive. So understanding and helpful. I guess I never expected it.” 

Jim smirked at him, his expression a little wry. “You know, Chief, I think I actually _did_ expect it, if I’m to be honest. I know I wasn’t the nicest person to know before you came into my life, but even then, the guys had my back. Maybe not because they actually liked me, but because it’s what they do. And they _do_ like you! I know you’re hardly naïve, so it won’t surprise you to know that there’ll be others in the PD who don’t sympathise. And certainly wouldn’t understand or approve of our relationship in any guise. But when it comes down to it, our colleagues in MCU will back us up, whatever happens. I’m sure of it,” and he tapped his ear surreptitiously to indicate that he’d overheard enough comments to confirm his belief. 

Blair’s smile widened then as he visibly brightened. “I’m sure you’re right, Jim. You know your colleagues even better than I do, and I trust your judgement. And if the worst comes to the worst, and we ever get ‘outted’, voluntarily or not, I don’t believe our close friends will be too upset.” 

“I hear you!” Jim chuckled, and they shared a speaking look before getting down to work. 

It was as well that they hadn’t misread the situation after all, as they were soon to find out.   


\---------------------------  


By lunchtime the pair had finished all the routine paperwork that needed doing, and Blair was ready to begin the process of getting the court order issued against Melanie. It turned out to be relatively straightforward, even if it wasn’t the most pleasant of experiences, and he was feeling both saddened that it had come to this, and relieved to know that he had the law on his side now as far as protecting his children was concerned. And with Jim at his side all the way, he felt a distinct lessening in the burden of responsibility resting on his shoulders. They returned to the PD to do a few more hours’ work on a case that Jim had just inherited from Burglary when suddenly there was a commotion just outside the bullpen. 

Immediately alert, Jim raised his head and frowned in consternation. As Blair reached over in an automatic gesture to ground the sentinel by touch, Jim hissed, “Shit, Chief, it’s your ex! I recognise her scent, and by what I can hear, she’s in a pretty foul mood. Rafe’s trying to calm her down, but it’s not working. How in the hell did she get up here?” 

Blair’s face paled dramatically at his words. _Goddess! Was nowhere safe from Mel?_ It was obvious that nothing good could come of her rash and indiscreet appearance, and although he cringed internally at what she might reveal about him, he was far more concerned about what damage she could do to Jim’s reputation. 

Just then the doors opened to reveal an angry Melanie, who was plainly in no mood to listen to Rafe. The young detective was doing his best to remonstrate with her as politely as possible, but she brushed past him rudely and swept into the bullpen, glaring around her until she spotted Jim and Blair. Pointing her finger at Jim, she snarled, “You! You _pervert!_ You corrupted my husband! How dare you? How dare you have anything to do with my children, you sick, fag cop! You should be ashamed of yourself! And you!” she continued, glaring around her at all the bullpen’s personnel to include them in her diatribe. “How can you stand to work with a fag like Ellison? I thought that the PD frowned on such perverted behaviour!” 

However, even before Blair or Jim could respond, a furious Megan was up from her seat and in Mel’s face. “Shut up, you bloody stupid sheila!” she growled. “Are you bloody daft or something? What makes you think we don’t know about Sandy and Jim? You aren’t telling us anything we didn’t know or guess already. Detectives here, bimbo! And you gave up all right to interfere with Blair and your kids, didn’t you? So get lost before someone throws your arse in a holding cell!” 

Melanie raised her hand in reflexive retaliation only to abort the action when Megan grinned ferociously. “Go on, love. Just try it!” she sneered. “Assaulting a police officer in full view of the whole unit would make my day!” 

The tableau held for a long moment, and then several things happened at once. The doors opened again to reveal a fiercely scowling Simon, just returned from a meeting with the Chief of Police, and in no mood to tolerate a disturbance in his bullpen. Blair stepped forward in an automatic attempt to get between his ex-wife and Jim, while a second visitor appeared behind Simon. 

Middle aged, neatly and conservatively dressed, but otherwise unremarkable, yet he had an air of quiet dignity as he addressed the room. 

“Excuse me,” he said politely but firmly. “I’m here in an official capacity from the court. I have a document here I understand is intended for a Ms Melanie Carter. Is she present?” 

All eyes turned to him, the expressions of those present betraying various degrees of curiosity and affront, and it had to be said, in one or two cases, unholy glee. 

As for Melanie, she looked thoroughly aggrieved at being thwarted in her attempt to embarrass Ellison to the extent that she had intended, and wasn’t really thinking when she turned to face the newcomer. “I’m Melanie Carter. What do you want?” she snapped waspishly. 

The man smiled faintly and held out an envelope, which Melanie didn’t even think about refusing. And as soon as she grasped the innocent-looking object, the man simply stated, “Ms Melanie Carter, you’re served!” and with that he turned away and left the bullpen, leaving a thoroughly perplexed woman staring after him. 

The stunned silence lasted another couple of seconds, and then a minor version of bedlam erupted as everyone began talking and exclaiming at once. Simon took charge of the situation by grasping Melanie by the arm in a firm grip. “Come into my office, ma’am,” he said. “You too, Detective Ellison, and Dr Sandburg!” and the commanding tone of voice brooked no objection. 

As soon as they had all entered his office, he shut the door firmly and closed the blinds. Despite his overt anger, he was nothing but punctiliously courteous as he offered the distracted woman a seat. Blair had to control his instinctive urge to sit beside his ex-wife to offer her comfort, but swiftly quelled it. He realised that she would most likely read too much in to such a display of sympathy, and try to turn it to her advantage. Even as he recognised the cynicism of such a thought, he sighed softly. It was sad but probably true, and he simply couldn’t risk it. It appeared that Jim had the same thoughts, judging by the gentle but rueful smile he sent Blair as the younger man sat beside him instead, and Blair couldn’t help but be grateful for his lover’s understanding. 

“Right then,” Simon said, immediately taking control again. “I should prefer not to have to take any action against you, Ms Carter, but I will not allow such a scene in my department under _any_ circumstances, you understand?” and he waited until the distracted woman met his gaze. 

Melanie simply shook her head, neither agreeing nor disagreeing; her whole attention now focussed on the envelope in her hand. 

In a gentler tone, Simon continued, “Go ahead and open it, Ms Carter. If it’s what I think it is, then you had better take note. Not only will such an episode be intolerable, it will also result in legal charges. Do you understand?” 

Again Melanie didn’t respond verbally, but opened the envelope with a slightly shaking hand. She withdrew the official-looking document, and began to read. All three men heard her sudden intake of breath as she jerked upright in her seat. 

“You can’t do this!” she spluttered incredulously. “It’s not right! You can’t stop me from trying to see my babies!” 

At that, Blair leaned forward and gently touched her knee to attract her attention. “Yes, Mel, I can,” he answered, his expression both sympathetic and resolute. “I’m sorry, Mel, but you gave me no option. You really frightened Jamie and Jacob yesterday, and that scene out there was indicative of how disturbed you are. I’m truly sorry that your plans went wrong, Mel. So sorry that your new life came to nothing. But you can’t expect to return to how it was. _I_ can’t let you, and not just for my sake. Jamie and Jacob deserve better than that, and whatever you believe, they have a stable family now. Jim and I have completed all the legalities necessary to form a civil partnership. To all intents and purposes we are married, and as soon as it’s allowed, we will have a ceremony to celebrate it. Jim’s not just my friend now, Mel. He’s family, and Jamie and Jacob wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

He might well have expected another explosion of anger from Mel, but as she looked from the paper in her hand to meet his gaze, instead she seemed to deflate. Drained of her driving fury, she seemed to shrink into herself, and she remained silent as she carefully folded the document and put it back in the envelope. Her expression was little short of tragic as looked from one to the other of the three silently watching men. Without another word, she stood and walked to the door, opening it to exit and cross the bullpen, looking now to neither right nor left as she made her escape. 

Blair desperately wanted to go to her. To escort her from the building himself, but Jim gently gripped his arm to prevent him from rising. “No, Chief,” he murmured softly. “I know it’s hard for you, but let her go. Now isn’t the time to offer comfort. She needs to realise what she’s done, and accept that it isn’t tolerable. 

“But if she finally does understand, and comes to terms with her unreasonable behaviour and expectations, then you can see her. And you can both part with a least some measure of closure.” 

Blair sighed deeply. He knew that Jim was right, but his gentle soul cried out to try and explain. To offer solace to one whose emotional pain might be self-inflicted, but was dreadful to witness anyway. One who had once shared his life and his bed. 

Looking up to meet Jim’s steady gaze, Blair nodded sadly. “I get it, Jim, honestly. It’s just so hard, you know? But you’re right. She needs to work through this by herself, although perhaps with professional help. I’ll probably just keep messing with her mind if I interfere. 

“But goddess, I hope she finds peace sometime soon!” he added despondently, turning away to stare sightlessly out of Simon’s window, lost in his sombre thoughts. 

Jim and Simon exchanged speaking glances over the smaller man’s head, but neither of them tried to address Blair. He plainly needed a few minutes to find his centre, and both his friends were prepared to give him the space to do so. And it wasn’t long until Blair visibly shook himself and turned back to meet Simon’s warm, dark brown gaze. 

“I’m truly sorry, Simon. Captain, sir,” he began sincerely. “For being the cause of such a scene in your department, even unwittingly. Thank you for being so understanding. I hope and pray that it’ll never happen again. But I have to admit that I’m a bit scared now. Not that Melanie will try that again, but for letting the cat so determinedly out of the bag as regards Jim’s and my relationship. 

“Will it cause you any serious problems, sir? Because if so, then I will turn down the job offer. I can’t have you, the team, and particularly Jim suffer because of his love of me.” 

Simon sat forward and fixed the smaller man with a steady gaze. “Dr Sandburg. Blair. Listen up, OK? I know and understand why you and Jim never told me about your relationship. What I didn’t know for sure I didn’t have to act upon while you were just a ride-along. But I guessed it quite a while ago, kid, as did pretty much everyone else in the unit. And up until now I haven’t heard much in the way of disapproval, am I right Jim?” and he grinned knowingly when Jim nodded a little sheepishly. 

“Thing is, Blair, that I still don’t think it’ll affect your riding with Jim, because you’ll still be a civilian, albeit in an official capacity. And I don’t think that the department regs about partnering with SOs will apply in your case. 

“And as far as I’m concerned, guys, I couldn’t be happier for you. Love can never be wrong, and your presence in Jim’s life just has to be a blessing.” 

The grateful smiles he received from both men were all the reward he needed as Jim and Blair visibly relaxed. They would be OK. All of them. Of that, Simon was completely certain.  


\-------------------------  


**Epilogue:**  


**Three months later:**  


Blair burst into the bullpen like a mini whirlwind, virtually bouncing as he crossed the room to join Jim at his desk, and dispensing cheerful greetings to the other occupants on the way. Plopping down on the chair next to his partner, he beamed at Jim, eyes sparkling with happiness and affection, and as far as his besotted lover was concerned he couldn’t have looked more attractive if he tried. 

“Hey, man, how’re you getting on with the Robson case? You want me to come out with you this afternoon to chase up a few leads?” 

“Why, Chief, you got a bit of free time for a change?” Jim replied good-naturedly. “I thought you’d be still up to your neck in that Homicide case.” 

Blair chuckled knowingly, waggling his eyebrows as he pretended to buff his nails on his shirt front. “Nah, not any more, man. All done and dusted, so Yours Truly can spend time where I really want to. With you!” 

Jim’s grin of appreciation widened. “You mean Grimshaw’s ‘fessed up? How did you manage that? I thought Hythe and Zablonski were worried that he’d slip through the net.” 

Blair blushed fetchingly then, uncomfortable with blowing his own trumpet, so to speak, even if his satisfaction was well earned. “Uh, well, it’s just that I pointed out a few facts to him regarding forensic evidence and his fixation with certain tribal practices. And he totally lost it, man. His lawyer couldn’t shut him up. So yeah, he’s guilty by his own admission.” 

Jim clapped his smaller partner on the shoulder. “Well done, Chief. And I hope that the Homicide guys were suitably grateful for your efforts?” 

Blair grinned at that. “Yeah, they were, Jim. But I’m just pleased that I could be of help.” 

“No worries on that score, babe,” Jim whispered softly as he smiled into his lover’s beautiful eyes. “You’ve been nothing but a resounding success ever since you started here officially, and don’t even think of denying it!” 

Blair ducked his head briefly as he answered equally quietly, “Thanks, man. It’s good of you to say so. Just hope I can keep up the good work!” 

“No doubt about that either, Chief!” Jim replied in his normal tone. “So, how about you look at this file for me and see what you can come up with?” and with a nod and a smile, Blair pulled the folder towards him and opened it up. 

Watching his partner’s down-turned head as Blair concentrated on studying the paperwork before him, Jim allowed himself the opportunity to contemplate their current situation and reflect on how much had happened during the past few months; nearly all of which had been more than satisfactory for all concerned.   


\-------------------------  


As soon as Blair had taken up his official position at the PD nearly three months previously, as expected he had thrown himself headlong into his new career with astonishingly good results from virtually the word ‘go’. Already familiar with a good proportion of basic police procedure from his ride-along with Jim, within a remarkably short time he had found himself in great demand from other departments as well as MCU such that he had little time on his hands in which to mourn the loss of his teaching career. Indeed, as he freely confessed to Jim, his work at the PD was every bit as fascinating in its own way as his academic role had been, and it wasn’t as if he had cut his ties with Rainier completely anyway. For Eli had already been as good as his word in requesting that Blair agree to run a few seminars on the subject of Forensic Anthropology for a group of interested post-grad students who wanted to follow in his footsteps as a potential career choice. 

And Jim could hardly complain at having his guide and partner with him on a more regular basis, even if he had to share him with others when necessary. Blair always made sure he was available to accompany Jim whenever he was needed, such that their own success rate was improving almost daily, much to Simon’s smug satisfaction. 

As far as their working relationship was concerned, although there had been some adverse comment from some quarters, generally speaking they had encountered remarkably little ill-feeling thus far. They refrained from indulging in overt PDAs which might make others uncomfortable, and acted with appropriate decorum at all times in work situations. And as they had hoped, their friends and colleagues in MCU very openly supported them and had their backs. Indeed, on the rare occasion when some detractor ill-advisedly commented on them, they were either closed down very forcibly by one of Jim and Blair’s supporters, or by the irate sentinel himself; his auditory range enabling him to pick up on such criticism from a considerable distance. 

At home, the kids were thriving, even though on occasion they had to have a babysitter, as, for instance, when Jim and Blair were on an unavoidable stakeout. On the other hand, they still saw far more of their Daddy now, as he was no longer trying to juggle two jobs with his parental duties. And the fact that they now had Unky Jim to play with and share such domestic duties made a huge difference to how they were viewed, so that no one had any reason to believe that they were in any way deprived. 

And perhaps one of the most surprising factors in their general contentment had arisen after Blair had been contacted only a month or so ago by Melanie. 

After the upsetting incident of Mel’s arrival in the bullpen and her subsequent shock at being served with the restraining order, she had disappeared from view for a while. And Jim had to admit that, although he had been heartily glad of the absence, he also knew that Blair had been anxious on her behalf. The woman might have hurt him deeply, and threatened the happiness of his children, but he still felt an obligation to keep an eye out for her. 

It had come as some surprise then when Melanie had rung Bair to ask for a meeting in neutral territory. Jim hadn’t been at all happy at the notion, but Blair had pleaded with him. 

“Look, Jim, you know there’s no way I’ll ever take her back. It’s just not possible. I love you far too much, and I wouldn’t do that to Jamie and Jacob either. But I want - _need_ \- to see for myself that Melanie’s doing OK. Please, Jim? You can stay close by, and even if I’d prefer that you didn’t listen in, you can scan me if you want. And if I get upset, you can come to rescue! Would that work for you?” 

And what else could Jim do but agree? It was an eminently sensible course of action, so he had given his reluctant assent. 

And now, as he replayed the incident with perfect sentinel recall, he admitted once again that Blair had had the right of it.  


\---------------------------  


**Four weeks previously:**  


Blair toyed nervously with a beer mat as he waited for Mel’s arrival at the quiet café she had chosen for their meeting. He knew that Jim was listening in from where he was parked up a short distance away; since he had given his lover permission eavesdrop after all if he wanted to. After all, they both needed to know exactly where Mel was coming from now, and Blair could only pray that she had achieved some form of internal peace and acceptance. He had loved her once, after all, and it simply wasn’t in him to wash his hands of her and her mental state completely. 

After a few more minutes, he rose to his feet, a rather forced smile on his face as she approached his table in a quiet booth where they could have some privacy. 

“Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Blair,” she said with a small smile. “I really appreciate your forbearance, considering the circumstances of our last meeting. And before you say anything, I want to tell you that I understand why you felt you had to take such drastic steps. 

“You see, I actually did go and get some professional help. I admit that I’m nowhere near ‘cured’ yet, if such a thing is even possible. But I realise now that what I want and what it is possible to get isn’t necessarily achievable. I’ve been stupid, and I’ve made mistakes, but none of it’s been your fault. I should have recognised your love for me, and been grateful for your companionship, but it wasn’t enough. I know now that it was also stupid of me to even try to be any sort of mother to our children. Seriously, the expressions on their faces when I met them at the day care centre should have been enough to show me that I had no place – no _right_ to any place in their lives any more. 

“And as for Jim? Well, that’ll have to remain a bit of thorn in my side, I admit. I loved sex with you, Blair, and still can’t understand why you’d turn to another man. But it’s obvious that you’re happy, and more to the point, so are Jamie and Jacob. 

“So, I guess this is it. I just want to wish you well, and assure you that I won’t trouble you again. My therapist is a great person, who has literally shown me the errors of my ways, and will continue to do so until I’m able to make a new life for myself. 

“Goodbye, Blair. Be happy, and give my love to the children.” And with that, she had risen to her feet and left, after giving Blair a hug and peck on the cheek. 

And had left a completely bemused ex-husband behind her.  


\--------------------------  


Back in the present, Jim did spare a thought for Melanie, and even wished her well, but that was all. She was a part of his lover’s past, and as far as he was concerned, that was the end of it. Almost certainly, Blair wouldn’t be able to prevent himself thinking of her occasionally, but the chapter was closed, and their new lives were both fulfilling and happy. And for sentinel and guide, it was more than enough. 

Just then, Blair glanced up from his perusal of the file and grinned cheekily at his lover. “Penny for them, mine?” he murmured, eyebrow raised quizzically as he regarded his partner’s handsome face. 

“Nothing that won’t keep until we’re alone again in our bed,” Jim whispered back, gratified when his beautiful lover blushed and squirmed a little under his smouldering gaze. 

“Ah, right!” Blair stammered, plainly disconcerted. “So…uh…are we going to check out that warehouse this afternoon? See what evidence you can come up with?” 

Jim took pity on him. “Yeah, sounds like a plan, Chief. But I’m thinking that we won’t be leaving too late, so how about taking the kids to the park after we pick them up? It’s a beautiful day for once, and I think they’ll enjoy the playground!” 

Blair grinned happily. “Yeah, great idea, Jim! And perhaps an ice cream too? And all of a sudden I have a yearning for lasagne. I can do the prep while you’re bathing the kids. Want to?” 

Jim’s laugh was open and unaffected as he replied. “You’re on, Chief! Sounds like the perfect night – for all the family.” And then he continued in a soft aside, “And I’ll make it worth your while later, babe, promise!” 

And of course Blair believed him. Why wouldn’t he? It was what family was all about after all.  


**The End**   



End file.
